When in Roma!
by PrincessSunshine
Summary: Another year of hell begins at Chilton Prep. Rory is a junior and taking a new course,Italian. What happens when the old and the new go head to head for a certain Gilmore Girl? Rory might just find the meaning of the phrase "When in Roma!"
1. Back to the Basics and all that

I do not own the show. I just make up stuff about it.

This takes place after the end of the first season, however Dean and Rory never got back together and Tristan really did steal Rory's books.

Rory stepped off the bus and grabbed the cup of coffee from her mother's out stretched hand. Lorelei was involved in yet another bicker match with her mother. Rory smiled and sipped, amused with what could be heard one sided.

"Mom, can't you and Dad just go to the fundraiser thingy by yourselves. I mean it's only one Friday night. No harm, no foul… OK I understand that… Have I ever once in the past ten months forgotten that you are paying for Rory's school… No I do not want to break our agreement… Fine but we get to choose our own outfits… yeah yeah yeah… Bye Mom." She very quickly closed the phone and turned to her daughter. "Hello Spawn of Mine. How was your first day back in hell?"

Rory handed her a large book and smiled. "My new passion."

"Italian, huh? I thought we were taking French. If you take Italian, I'm never going to get to brush up on my dirty words. I won't be able to insult Michel back when he starts mumbling about me in French." Lorelei made a snooty face to give Rory the full effect.

"Don't worry. I'm taking both. That way when we go backpacking…yay… I will be able to actually talk to the natives."

"Both? Isn't that a bit much? You don't want to confuse your pizza with your French fry."

"Mom, when in my lifetime, have I ever mislabeled food, particularly classic junk food? Plus Frnech fries are way more American not French."

"But French is in the name…"

"Well then yes mother it must be French."

"Fine, fine. You win. But you have to teach me naughty things in this one too."

"Oh I will." Rory grabbed her mother's arm and started to drag her to Luke's for a refill.

Lorelei whined the whole way. "But missy when someday I get Melvil Poupaud into my bed and I say the wrong thing you will be in soooooo much trouble."

This is where we'd cue the theme song, but since I can't exactly do that, hum in your head and proceed to the next chapter.

Rory hurried to her new _functional_ locker and placed her books inside with one hand while dropping the ones she needed into her book bag with the other.

"Where's the fire, Mary?"

She groaned inwardly and turned with a forced smile on her face. "No fire, just trying to avoid moments like these."

"Ouch. And here I was trying to start the year off with a clean slate. I even brought your books back." He produced them from behind his back with his thousand watt smile.

"Considering I have already paid the school a hundred and twenty four fifty for them I appreciate this." She grabbed the books and stuffed them with the rest of her collection in her locker. "You've done your good deed. Leaving now."

She turned on her heel and began walking toward her next classroom. Tristan smiled as he watched her walk right into his next class. 'At least I have one class with her… so far anyway.'

Gino, the Italian foreign exchange student that his parents had arranged to stay with them for the year, came up and tapped him on the shoulder. "Ready to learn some Italian, Tristan?"

"You have no idea." Personally, he thought Gino was the coolest idea his parents had ever had. Not only did he have the greatest imported cigarettes, but he definitely was great with the ladies. A big plus in Tristan's book. "Let's get in there the bell is about to ring."

As if on cue, the bell rang.

"Good morning class, glad to see that everyone is here today. Mr. Dugrey, I trust that your day off was well spent. Would you mind introducing the reason why you were not present yesterday?"

"Not at all Mrs. Ryder." He stood up and motioned for Gino to follow him. "Everybody this is Gino Siena. He is staying with my parents and me until May. I'll let him tell his own story though." Tristan patted Gino on the back and sat to survey the female reaction.

"Buon Giorno.(Good morning)" He slightly bowed to the class. "I am eighteen years old. My father is the ambassador to France from the Italian government. I am not so sure what you would like to know from me." He looked to the teacher with a questioning look seeming to completely miss that every female, with the exception being Rory, drooling over his dark Roman good looks.

"How about what part of Italy you live in." Mrs. Ryder suggested.

He nodded. "I live in Roma during the school year, where I intend a Catholic Private School, though it is much different from the U.S. schools. In the summer, I live in the outskirts of Siena, where my family had a principality until Italy adopted its democratic system. It is a small artist colony between the rolling hills and a vineyard."

"Well then, that's lovely. If you would like to sit down now, I will begin to discuss the brief reminder of the outline of the class to everyone for Tristan and Gino's benefit." Gino took his seat that was next to Rory's and the teacher began to talk about basic outlines. "Gino in the beginning will observe all of you and correct with my teaching. In a few weeks, we will begin one-on-one sessions. Two students per class will join Gino and hold a discussion completely in Italian. This will better help your speaking skills. Every month you will be given a written exam and there will also be on oral part."

Rory quickly wrote a note of welcome down on a small slip of paper and passed it to Gino. 'Benevento a America e Chilton.'(Welcome to American and Chilton) He read and turned with a smile. They nodded to each other and returned their attention to Mrs. Ryder. One blonde haired Adonis looked on, rethinking the benefits of having the Roman around.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. The Good, The Bad

Thank you for your comments on my story. They are extremely encouraging.

Once again, don't own the show.

Later on at the Crap Shack:

Lorelei cleared her throat and donned her best Italian accent. "Rory! In honor of your Italian experience I come bearing pizza… Sicilian pizza… with EVERYTHING on it. Rory!?!" Lorelei dropped the pizza box on the table and went to the answering machine to see if there was anything from Rory.

::Beep:: "Hey Lor, it's Chris. Just wanted to check up on my Gilmore girls and tell you I won't be able to make it to the fundraiser thingy that your mom invited me to. BUT I promise I'll be out to see you soon." ::Beep:: She shook her head at the message. 'We are too much alike.'

::Beep:: "Hey Mom. I had to stay after and research a piece for the Franklin. Paris is really laying it on thick. I'm thinking I might just have to… Gotta go, someone else needs the phone. I'll be home around seven."

Lorelei pouted and plopped on the couch. 'What shall I do for a whole hour by myself? Good Angel says wait for Rory. Bad Angel says Good Angel sucks and eat pizza. Hmmm.' She jumped off the couch and bounced back into the kitchen.

Chilton Bus Stop 6:30pm

Rory sat and read William Faulkner's Light in August. Tristan watched her from the door and smiled sincerely to himself. She was a puzzle to him. Nothing would have made him happier than to be able to have a civil conversation with her. He honestly didn't know what his problem was when he was around her. Anything he tried just wasn't good enough, that he knew was mostly his fault though.

Soccer practice had definitely been different. Gino would definitely be taking his hopes for being MVP for the season. 'I should have seen that coming.'

Gino joined Tristan on the front steps. "What are we looking at?" He turned his head to where he saw Rory climbing onto the bus. "Ah, bellissima (most beautiful). Is she yours?"

"No. She's the thorn in my side. She hates me just as much."

"Do you think I have a chance with her?" Gino smiled slyly.

Tristan's head snapped back from looking at the bus depart. "Leave her alone man. She isn't that type."

"Who said that I was interested in any certain type? Maybe I'd just like to get to know her."

"Just assumed after last night."

"You know what they say about assuming don't you?"

"Nope. I don't.

"Something about ass…makes an ass of you not me…Well that you shouldn't. I think I'll see what she's doing tomorrow night."

"If you do anything to her, I swear to God I'll rip your Italian balls off and…"

"I knew you wanted her."

Tristan blushed and shrugged. (very un-Tristan like) "Whatever man. Ask her out. Like I care."

"What's her name?"

Tristan laughed to himself. 'Who says I have to play nice?' "Her name is Mary."


	3. And the Ugly

Don't Own the Show.

            Rory entered her house and dumped her bag on the floor. "Mom. I'm home and I'm hungry." She found Lorelei lying with her face on the kitchen table and an empty pizza box thrown off to the side. 

            "That is the LAST time I ever listen to my bad side." 

            "Right Mom."

            The next morning Rory was greeted with Gino's smiling face by her first classroom. She finished her last sip of coffee and threw the Luke's cup away. 

            "Ciao (Hello) Mary." The smile on that had matched Gino's left Rory's face to be replaced by a frown. She walked right past him and into the classroom. 

            Louise and Madeleine were drooling as they watched him continue down the hall. "He is so gorgeous. He's at least 6'3. I'd let him talk to me with that accent all night long." They giggled and watched Rory take her seat. "Anyone who'd turn him down is crazy." With that said, Louise returned her pen to her mouth. 

            "Class. Let's begin with a pop quiz." Mr. Price started to hand out papers to his now groaning students. "Now I know what you're thinking. Mr. Price… it's only the third day of class. But let's just leave it as my friendly way of saying welcome back to Chilton." Rory had heard Louise's biting last comment. Obviously Paris still hadn't gotten over the whole Tristan thing. But the looks on their faces when they were handed the pop quiz was revenge enough for her. 

            'Five people to avoid. The list just keeps getting longer. Paris and Tristan I could handle. Paris and her groupies and Tristan I could handle. But Paris, her groupies, Tristan, and the jerky exchange student… overload.' Rory sighed and put the last of her homework into her bag. The sooner she got off of school grounds the sooner she could breathe easy. 

6:00pm Outside the Gilmore Mansion

            "So Tristan has the new kid Gino calling you Mary?"

            "Yes."

            "And Paris is still reigning with terror."

            "That's a given mother."

            "OK, I've got my facts straight. Ready to enter my hell?"

            "Why yes, I am." 

            They both stepped out of the car and walked toward the door. "Pinkies up Miss Rory. What ever would you Grandmother say?" They both pointed their pinkies toward the sky as if drinking tea when Emily threw open the door. 

            "You're on time, for once. What on earth are you doing with your hands? Never mind, never mind." She was dressed immaculately and spouting off a mile a minute. "Richard! We're going to be late. Your daughter can be on time, but you can't."

            "Hello to you too Mother." Rory and Lorelei followed Emily into the house to wait. Just then Richard came down suavely attired in his best tuxedo. 

            "I'm sorry Emily. I couldn't find my other cufflink. Good evening Lorelei, Rory."

            "Hi Grandpa." Rory stepped closer and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

            "Hey Dad."

            Emily crossed over and straightened his tie. "I put them right out on your dresser. How could you have misplaced one?"

            "My dear wife, have you forgotten that Janlen has the same pair. I couldn't possibly wear those. He'll be there with his family. I have no desire to be embarrassed."

            Rory returned to her mother's side. "Whom are they talking about?"

            "Another blue blood. Heaven forbid someone else have the same cufflinks. That's worth at least ten lashings. And that's just for a cufflink. You're too young to know what they did to the two ladies that happened to frequent the same designer. I hope no one else has this dress… you're to young yet to be without a mother." 

            "I doubt anyone else will have rhinestones and a LARGE opening in the front of their dress." Rory laughed and put on her best snooty tone. "Rhinestones, pah! No stone is worth having unless it's genuine and at least five carats." She and Lorelei locked arms and followed the two other Gilmores to the limo that was waiting. 

THE CLUB 7:04pm

            Richard was the first out and looking around for familiar faces while the Gilmore women were helped from the car by the attendant. 

            Lorelei turned to Rory and smiled. "I feel so sorry for the brides today. They have no limos to transport them. How sad. All limos within a twenty mile radius have been hoarded by the elite members of the 'Save the ….' Do you remember what this thingy is for?"

            "It's a silent auction for the children's hospital."

            "Damn. I can't make fun of sick kids. Whales, yes, monkeys, definitely, but kids… sick kids at that… this is no fair."

            "How horrible of them to raise money for an actual good cause. I will have to write a letter of complaint."

            "Leave the funny stuff to me young lady." They giggled and brought up the rear. 

            Inside there were hundreds of faces they didn't recognize. Emily and Richard were already involved in a deep conversation with another couple.

            "Doll, I'm gonna head over to the bar and make nice with the tender. Naughty drinks are the only thing that will get me through this night." Lorelei wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

            "I take it that I'll be driving home tonight then."

            "That you will my lovely. Do you want anything?"

            "A Coke please."

            "Coming right up."

            Lorelei turned and walked with purpose to where the drinks were being served. 

            "This is our granddaughter Rory." Rory spun around when she heard her name. Apparently the introductions had begun. "Rory, come meet two of our very good friends. This is Janlen Dugrey and his wife Emma." Rory extended her hand to Emma and then Janlen who lightly kissed the offering. 

            "It's so nice to meet you both."

            "The pleasure is ours. Our grandson, Tristan, is in the same year as you at Chilton. Emma where did he go?" He turned to look for his grandson. 

            'Great, just what I need.' "I know Tristan. He and I have some of the same classes together." All grandparents cooed about how nice it was with the exception of Janlen whom was now dragging Tristan toward the group. The teenagers' eyes met and they politely smiled to one and other. 

            "Well isn't this nice. I believe that we are all sitting together for dinner. Trisy why don't you take Miss Gilmore…"

            "Rory please ma'am." Rory interrupted. She liked the grandparents; the grandson was another story. 

            "Rory then…" Emma smiled brightly to her. "Why don't you show her the gardens? Richard you said that she had only seen the club house and the golf course. The gardens won't be in bloom much longer."

            "I did say that. That is an excellent." Both Rory and Tristan went to protest, but they were over ruled two to four. 

            "Be back at 7:50 for dinner at 8, and not a moment sooner." Emily added.

            Tristan took her hand and led her toward the terrace doors. 

            Emily turned to Emma. "Could you imagine the match that could be made with those two? Gilmore-Dugrey." They both smiled brightly at the thought.

            Lorelei returned to the group carrying her second 'naughty' drink and Rory's soda. "Mom, who is the pointy haired boy that is escorting my daughter out a door." Emily ignored her comment dreaming to herself about her granddaughter's fantasy wedding.  


	4. Osmosis of Water

Show… not mine. 

Club's Gardens

            Rory laughed loudly to herself when they were out of their grandparents' sight. Tristan glared at her. "Not ONE word." 

            "But Trisy!!!!!!" She had to hold her sides in fear that if she didn't she'd split in two. 

            "OK you've had your fun." 

            "Come on. It's cute. I've heard FAR worse than that."

            "Like what?"

            "My mom had an abnormally large head when she was born until she was like three. My grandparents called her Big Head. As a matter of fact, her first full sentence was something like 'Big Head want Dolly.'" 

            He half smiled. "That is pretty harsh. What about you? What do your grandparents call you?"

            "They call me Rory."

            "Oh. That's no fun."

            "Well we're still really getting to know each other."

            "Meaning?"

            "We only saw each other on Christmas and Easter until this past September."

            "I see. Bad blood between your mom and her parents."

            "Yeah, but I know they love each other. Oh wait! When I was firstborn and my mom lived with them still my grandpa called me 'tulip nose'."

            "That's not embarrassing. That's cute. True too." 

            The conversation nodded off from there. They stood awkwardly for a few moments.

            "So…" "Ummm…" They both started at the same time and laughed at themselves. 

            "Go ahead Rory."

            "I was just gonna say that you don't have to stay with me if you don't want to. We could meet back here and go back in later together."

            Disappointment was fleeting on his face and replaced with a smirk. "Afraid to be alone with me?" He took a step toward her and grabbed her hand.

            "No. I just didn't want you to have to do something you didn't want to. I know you did it out of duty like I did." She didn't make a motion to remove her hand, but was captured by his eyes. 

            "I don't mind Rory. It's a rare time that we actually can be in each other's presence and not fight." He pulled her hand to his lips and smile sincerely at her. 

            'I don't know that smile.' "I think it's Chilton." She smiled back. "The environment causes us all to be on guard."

            "I think you may have a point there. I mean look what it did to Paris." They laughed and casually began to walk down a path toward the center fountain. 

            "Speaking of mean… Mr. Italian picked up on your lovely nickname for me."

            "Yeah, I know."

            "Why? I don't understand." They could both hear and feel the tension rising in their conversation.

            "Ror, let's not do this here. It's a nice night. The gardens here are beautiful. I promise we can fight about this first thing Monday morning."

            She closed her eyes and nodded. "Fine, but please tell him to stop."

            "Anything…" And he meant what he said.

            "So he's out with Summer tonight?"

            "You bet. He's here two days and he's already sacked two of my exs."

            "Blunt Tristan. Personally I think that it's just that Italians happen to have an extremely large but hidden libido. Freud talked about it very much, the libido that is. You can see the sexual undertone to just about anything within the Italian history."

            "Thanks for the history lesson."

            "Sorry." They sat on the ledge of the large fountain. Rory stared at her reflection and played with the water. 

            "It's ok. I like that you know all sorts of stuff."

            "No it's not just that. I mean about Gino and Summer. It must be kinda hard on you." She looked into his eyes while still playing with the water. 

            "Nah, I was over her the minute after it happened."

            "You so were not. I was there and a witness."

            "You're right. You sure were there." They laughed against, but awkwardly remembering their kiss. "It was like two days later. But it isn't hard to see. More power to him. I like someone else."

            Rory's stomach knotted with tension. She shook her head and smiled. "Anyone I know? Can I help… oooo it can be like a dating game." She did her best game show host impression. "I'm Lorelei Leigh, you host of the one the only… DATING GAME." 

            He half smiled at her. "You know her, but she'd never date me. She's way too good for me." He looked wistfully at the center of the fountain where the water flowed down into the pool. 

            "Yeah right. I doubt there's one girl in the female population of Chilton Prep that would turn you down."

            "Would you?"

            "We're not talking about me."

            'Yes we are.' He wanted to say it, but didn't. "You're included in the female population, are you not?" 

            "Yeah, but think about it. I'm surprised the grades haven't pooled together money to erect a statue in your honor… yet."

            "Haha. Very funny. Has anyone ever told you would witty you are?"    

            "Not today."

            "Well by all means let me be the first." They became silent, both playing with the water. Both consumed by the thoughts of the one and only kiss they had shared. Tristan traced the words 'Tristan Loves Rory' into the surface hoping that the waves produced would somehow reach her and absorb into her body and bloom in her heart. 

            Rory could tell that there was something different between the two of them. She didn't know if it was just the environment they were now incased or that wanting to kiss him again was a product of her own feelings. But she knew that if she didn't get out of there soon she'd do something that she would regret. 

            "I think we can probably start to walk back. It's 7:45." She stood quickly putting her hands behind her back looking down at him to stand and walk with her. 

            He stood. "Sure. But I had a quick question for you."

            "Shoot."

            "Can we possibly be friends? I really didn't mean for things to get ugly between us after the Paris thing. I felt really bad about it. And the whole concert thing, my ego I guess."

            "Trisy, you've got yourself a pal." 

            He groaned and placed her hand under his arm. "If you do that in front of anyone, I swear I'll kill you."

            She giggled and made no promises. 


	5. Soccer what's that?

Thanks for the reviews. I can guarantee that I'll keep going. 

Not mine, the show is. (Yoda is a hip hip guy.) BTW, I don't know why I chose of the name Gino for Gino. It was the first name that popped into my mind. Sorry if that's bad J.

            The rest of the night went well. Everyone, including Lorelei, was pleasant. However, that was mainly due to the alcoholic beverages she had consumed. They all departed, but only when Rory and Tristan agreed to join Emma and Janlen on a last sailing trip for the season the following weekend. The grandparents had secretly come to the agreement that they would at all costs manage to create a merger between the two families. 

            The next few weeks past quickly. The sailing trip had been cancelled due to unfortunate, unpredictable weather. Indian summer was not likely for the Connecticut region this year. And before the grandparents could reschedule it was much too cold to take such a trip. 

Friday, October 10th

            Paris came barreling down the hall. "Gilmore, a moment please."

            "Yes, sir." Rory saluted her and followed her back into the pressroom where they had just finished yet another Franklin meeting. "What can I do for you today? Maybe I could give you a kidney, I bet they could put it on hold until you need it… or how about a lung, I've got two."

            "OK, OK I know that I've been laying in on thick, but I really need you this time. It's quite possibly serious." 

            Rory's smile faded as she looked at Paris's face twisted with anxiety. "Are you ok? Are you sick?"

            "No, no nothing like that. Matt has mono. He's been covering the soccer team all fall. And the team is actually doing really well. There's a chance they may make it to state this year."

            "And you need me to do what?"

            "I need you to cover the team. At least until he gets back."

            "Paris… no. I don't know the first thing about soccer."

            "You don't really have a choice. I checked out this book for you." She opened her book bag and placed it on the table in front of Rory. 'Soccer for Dumbies.' 

"Why me?"

"This is the best team Chilton has had in twenty years. It's a monumental story in my year as editor. I need my best staff members covering the top stories. So there you go. Here's their practice schedule. Here is a list of their games, all of which you need to attend, or at least the ones at home and the ones I've highlighted as big rivals. And last but not least, these are the interviews of the top senior players. Matt only got through them. The junior players, particularly Tristan, Gino, and Chris still have to be interviewed. I need those done by Tuesday. You only have to ask the questions that Matt asked so that part shouldn't be too difficult. Question, concerns?"

Rory opened her mouth to protest before Paris cut her off with a quick "Good!" and walked away.

'Oh look how nice. They're practicing right now.' Rory frowned and headed toward the soccer field.

She caught Chris while he was sitting on the bench waiting to be put back in after his water break. Tristan and Gino were both playing and from what she could tell doing very well. She picked up her cell phone and dialed her mother at the Inn. 

"Independence Inn. Michel speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hey, it's Rory. Is my mom around?"

"Why yes unfortunately. Lorelei, the phone is for you and for the last time I am not your personal answering service."

"Lorelei Gilmore speaking."

"Hi Mom." Rory smiled. Her mom always cheered her up.

"Hey kiddo. What's shaking?"

"Michel sounded more pleasant than normal today. Is he sick?"

"I think that he might have that flu. It's made my day so much nicer."

"That's so nice of you Mom. Anyway, I'm gonna meet you at Grandma and Grandpa's I have to start this new piece for the Franklin."

"Sounds good. What's it about?"

"I am now in charge of all coverage of soccer team activity for the rest of the fall season."

Lorelei snorted with a laugh. "No really hunny. Whatcha doing?"

"Just what I told you. Listen Mom I have to go the guys are coming off the field and I need to do two interviews and have them written up by Tuesday. Bye." She closed her phone and ran over to where Tristan was gathering his stuff.

"Hey." His head shot up when he heard her voice. 

"What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, didn't know I wasn't allowed." She replied sarcastically. 

He laughed. "No, just didn't think you were so much in love with me that you needed to see me practice."

"Am I that transparent? I thought I was hiding it so well. Yes I am madly in love with you. I can't sleep. I can't eat." She smacked his arm. "Anyway, I need an interview for the Franklin. Matt has mono apparently. So I'm covering the team's stuff for the rest of the season." 

Tristan caught himself grinning like a fool and so had Gino. Gino wiggled his eyebrows and made a dirty gesture. Before Tristan lost his cool he excused himself to change. "I can't do the interview now. But I'll be right back out and we can talk about when is good."

"OK." Tristan ran off to shower and change quickly. He didn't want her to leave before he was done.

Gino turned on his 'innocent' charm and walked over to where Rory was sitting on the bench. "Ciao principessa. I heard you needed interviews. Matt was supposed to do mine today as a matter of fact. Am I on your list?"

"Yes you are." She said indifferently. 

"I'm sorry about the whole 'Mary' thing. Tristan had told me that that was your name when I asked about you after that first class. It was very nice of you to welcome me. I heard the whole thing about you being labeled a 'Mary'. I honestly had no idea."  

From what Rory could tell he was being sincere. While growing in anger with Tristan for causing tension between her and someone she barely knew, she managed to start a decent conversation with him. "My name is Rory."

"Yes I know now. I was afraid to approach you after that day. Could I interest you in a cup of coffee? We could do the interview that way." 

"Sure why not? But I can't stay long. I have to meet my family for dinner."

"I'll give you a ride when we're finished." 

When Tristan emerged from the locker room fresh and ready to see Rory the sight that he saw clenched at his heart. 

Gino was helping Rory into his imported car. 


	6. Shot to the Junk

Story is mine… nothing else. Sorry I didn't update over the weekend. Had a Boys Suck Weekend… so if this chapter is bad let me know and I'll do a rewrite… thanks.

Luke's Diner after a long dinner with the elder Gilmores

            Rory had her head on Lorelei's shoulder. "My poor baby had a long day. She's needs her nourishment." Rory pouted to Luke and nodded agreeing with her mother's statement. Luke sighed and gave them two large cups. 

            "Thank you Luke!" Rory chimed immediately raising her hear and taking a long sip. 

            "So tell me everything. I want to know every detail."

            "Well it started with Paris pulling me into the pressroom."

            "No No NO…" Lorelei interrupted. "I got all that in the car. I mean the interview with Gino, the not so jerky after all guy. Don't hold out on me about how cute he is. I'm still upset with you about the hold out on Tristan." 

            "Tristan's ego problem really took away from him. Did I tell you what he did to Gino?"

            "Yes. I got that in the car too. Interview PLEASE."

            "Fine. He came up after the practice having overheard that I was doing interviews for Matt, the guy that had been covering the story. It was nice that he explained himself. Then he asked me out for coffee."

            "Big, big plus in Gilmore book."

            "Yes, so we went to that Starbucks in downtown Hartford, even though he was still in his practice stuff. He prefers showering at the Dugrey's."

            "Strange I thought that Italians were all for that bathing in public thing."

            "He said it was the cleanliness of the showers that worried him. I just went along with it. I asked him the questions on the sheet and wrote everything down. Until I got to questions about the game I was good. It totally went downhill though."

            "That's so funny."

            "Yeah. So he asked if I knew anything about the game and when I told him about the whole reason I was doing the piece he offered to help me. I have to meet him Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday after the practices to review game tapes and go over the basics. He's so nice. I mean at first I thought that he was a jerk the way that Tristan was talking about him, but he really was just dating people to get to know people."

            "That's what he said?"

            "Yeah."

            "I see." Lorelei could tell that Rory was very attracted to him. She wasn't so sure she liked it. "So how's he look?"

            Rory smiled lightly. "He's tall… taller than Dean. He's got these gorgeous light green eyes, olive tone skin and dark hair curly hair. He's got that typical Roman nose and a great smile."

            "Do I get to meet this god?"

            "I don't know. We're just working together."

            "Sure hunny. You keep telling yourself that." 

11pm Friday Night

            Tristan flopped on his bed and opened his yearbook. He had memorized the curves and features of her face already, but when he was really upset he liked to pull it out and stare. He'd cut his date with Sarah short, much to her distress. He couldn't sit  there and pretend to have fun. He couldn't kiss her without wishing it was someone else. He sighed and closed the yearbook stuffing it between the two mattresses. 

            Gino was out with Summer again. No doubt he knew what they were doing. He just couldn't get the picture of him and Rory smiling at each other out of his hand. He knew that they would eventually talk, but he secretly had hoped it wouldn't happen. 

            Soon after he laid down, he fell asleep, missing Gino's happy and humming reappearance at around two that morning. 

Lane's House: Sunday

            "He kissed your cheek when he brought you to your grandparents?"

            "Yeah. I wasn't a big deal Lane. I swear."

            "Rory, you're telling me that a Roman god bought you coffee and kissed you. It's a big deal to me. What'd your mom say about it?"

            "I didn't tell her about the last part." Rory looked down guiltily at Lane's Trig notes. 

            "I knew it. I knew you liked him. You don't tell your mom equals BIG deal Ror."

            "I know, I know. It's just that over the past month he's gotten the same type of reputation that Tristan has. I don't know what to think."

            "Well spend some time with him. Then decide."

            They stopped the conversation there and continued with the problem in the math book. 

Monday: Lunchtime

            Tristan had been avoiding Rory and Gino all day. Apparently, the two had been spotted together in deep conversation on numerous occasions that day. He was glad that he had missed it. He decided to skip lunch and work on his game footing in the gym. He changed into his practice attire and set to it, playing against the wall. After five minutes, the gym door opened and his solitude, short lived. 

            Rory stepped in seeing him practicing and smiled. Personally, she thought that he was the best on the team. From what she'd read in 'Soccer for Dummies' she had gotten the basic idea of the game down.   

            He gathered the ball back to his feet and stopped to look up at her. "Yes?"

            "Hey. Ummm, I was wondering if I could get that interview for you." He just stared back at her blankly. "For the Franklin?"

            "Yeah." They sat down together on the bleachers. "Shoot."

            "OK." She asked the basic questions, then got into the tougher stuffed. She stopped. "Tristan, I really think you're the best Chilton has got this year."

            "Funny you should say that. Cause I can imagine you said the same thing to Gino as he was ushering you into his car."

            "What are you talking about?"

            "I don't know… maybe what happened after practice on Friday. I came out clean from the locker room, ready to talk and you're nowhere to be found. That is until I looked to the parking lot."

            "You said that you couldn't do the interview then. So I didn't think you'd mind if I went with Gino to get his done." 

            "I asked you to wait. I mean I couldn't do it right that second. I was sweating like a pig and I smelled. So I shower and get back into my nice clothes… and there's no Rory."

            She looked up and saw his face was dead serious. She smiled at him. "You showered just for me Trisy? That's so sweet."

            No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep a straight face. He smiled and looked down at the ball. "Shut up." She gave him a small kiss on the and jumped off the bleachers.

            "I have to write this up and get it to Paris. I'm go blaze her by being a day ahead of the deadline. We friends again?"

            He smiled. "Yeah." She ran out of the gym leaving him stunned. His skin was crawling where she had kissed him. 

            "How sweet." Gino pushed himself off of the doorframe on the opposite side of the gym. "Trisy, huh? Trisy got a crush on the virgin. God, she's a project. I'll bet you a hundred bucks I can nail her in two months. Three tops."

            Tristan's blood pressure started to boil. He knew that if he started anything with Gino it would make the situation worse. Instead of taking a punch he kicked the soccer ball, nailing Gino right in the junk. 

            He left him there and went to change for class.           


	7. Ding, Ding, Ding Round Two

You guys are great. I have never felt so good about my writing. Anyway, the site has been giving me trouble with uploading my work. I'll post as much as I can. 

Soccer Field Rory's First Game

            Rory sat on the bench as far away from the other spectators as possible. For the most part, the crowd consisted of girlfriends and friends, girls there to see Gino or Tristan, and parents.      

Her meetings with Gino that week had gone well and Tristan seemed to have dropped the whole conflict thing. 

The first half of the game finished and Rory stood to keep her legs from falling asleep. 

"Rory!" Her eyes popped open and she saw Gino calling her from the field. She smiled back at him and gathered her stuff to go and talk with him. 

"Hey. You're playing a great game."

He winked at her. "I'm the best. Aren't I?" 

She smiled not wanting to reveal who she really thought was the best on the team. "It's about the team work, not who's the best, right?"

He nodded. "You are right milady. I talked to the coach about how you're covering the team and how I thought it'd be a good idea if you sat down here with us to get the full effect."

"That's very sweet of you. I'm not going to be in the way am I?"

"Non (no in Italian), not at all. I'm sure it will be hard for us to keep our focus on the game when there is such a beautiful girl sitting next to us, but I think we can manage for the sake of your newspaper." He opened the gate and took her hand to help her down the bleachers. Rory blushed missing the dirty looks being sent their way by girls and Tristan, but Gino had and reveled in the fact. 'Right where I want the ass.' 

Rory sat quietly not wanting to disrupt the whole process. It amazed her that something she had thought to be a waste of time was actually like an art form. Gino pointed out different things for her when he was off the field, which rarely happened. Tristan hadn't left the field at all except for a small water break between quarters. His ability honestly shocked her.  

At the end of the game, she walked over to congratulate him on a job well done. "Hey Tristan wait up." He was walking toward the school to shower and change but stopped when he heard her voice calling him. 

"What's happening Gilmore?" 

She smiled up at him. His hair was soaked with sweat and he had a large smudge of dirt that ran down his cheek. "You were great. I couldn't take my eyes off you."

His heart skipped a beat. He could have followed it up with his normal bit of sarcasm, but for some reason decided against it. "Thanks. That means a lot of me." His eyes locked with hers. When Gino came off the field after having suppressed his adoring fans with a shower of his sweat, he had to say both their names twice before either one of them noticed. 

"Sorry to interrupt." He said trying to keep his charm up for Rory. "I was just wondering if you needed a ride home Ror." 

"No man, it's alright. I asked Rory here to help me with this Shakespeare thing." He patted Gino on the back just a bit too hard to get his point across. 

Gino looked to Rory to confirm what she wanted to do. She was shifting her gaze from Gino to Tristan and back again trying to figure out what was going on. She didn't want to embarrass Tristan, but she didn't want to turn down Gino. In the end, she decided that Tristan probably had his reasons for wanting to talk to her and decided to go with him. 

"Actually Tristan and I were going to go over some Shakespeare. Mr. Medina is really tough this year."

Gino half smiled internally knowing that he had lost this portion of the battle. 'But there is no way I'll lose the war.' "OK cool just making sure you had a ride home. We still on for this week?"

"Yeah definitely."

"Bring gym type clothes and sneakers."

Her face became pale. "What??? No, I don't play. I just watch."

He stepped between her and Tristan. "Just do it." He smiled and leaned down placing a small kiss on her cheek. He rose and turned to see Tristan's reaction. He lifted his eyebrows and smiled playfully. "See you on Monday Ror."

Rory turned back to Tristan. "So what was that about?" 

He looked down at his cleats that were covered in mud. "Just stuff. I'm gonna go shower and I'll take you home. Don't leave this time."

She grinned widely. "I won't. But I want an explanation." 

He ran backward toward the locker room. "Don't worry tulip nose. You'll get one."

Sorry it's short, but I have a ton of school work to do. I'll try and make the next one longer. J 


	8. Explanations nah just Lunch

This will be the last installment until after Easter. Family va-ca fun fun fun. If I can find a place to upload I will. But if not there will be a few chapters to make up for it. J Oh and, the whole 'Trisy' thing is Rory making fun of him for the nickname his grandparents gave him. 

            Ten minutes had pasted and neither one of the car's occupants had said a word. Tristan's palms were sweating; he couldn't think of anything that would really explain the episode back at the soccer field other than extreme jealousy. She probably wouldn't believe him if he actually explained Gino's fascination with her virginity. He had had the same addiction the previous year. He shook his head. 'I am such an asshole.'

            Rory sat and watched his facial expressions. He was obviously having inner turmoil about something. She leaned forward and started to flip through the radio stations, anything to end the mindless silence. She passed over the rap, the country, the classic, and finally landed on an oldies station.   

            "You're listening to 98.3. Your station for golden oldies. Coming up is ten in a row. No commercials, less talk." The opening notes to The Foundations 'Build Me Up Buttercup' rang through the car. 

            "Oh my God! Tristan! My mom and I love this song." She began dancing around as well as she could while strapped into the seat. "Why do you build me up buttercup baby? Just to let me down and mess me around. And then worse of all you never call baby when you say you will, but I love you still!" 

            He smiled, no matter how terrible her voice was, he loved it. He caught her eye. She grabbed his arm and began singing even louder to him. He shook his head and kept driving. When the song ended, he turned down the radio that was now producing some old love song. 

            "So what'd you think of the game?" 

            "I thought that if I hadn't read 'Soccer for Dummies' I would have been completely lost."

            He laughed. "You read that?"

            "Yeah, until Gino offered to help in the learning process I was totally in the dark. But I thought it was great. You kicked some behind." 

            "We did, didn't we?"

            Rory noticed the difference right away. Tristan was a team player; Gino played for one man… that being himself. "OK, explanation time!" 

            Tristan took a deep breath and focused on the road. 'Now or never, tell her how you feel,' "Ummm, it's just that… my grandmother wanted to me ask you to lunch tomorrow. I mean you totally don't have to. I can say that you have a lot of homework, but I promised I'd at least ask and I'm not good with lying to her so I asked." He groaned after it was all out. 'Good job Dugrey. You really suck.'

            Rory sighed inwardly. Though she didn't notice it consciously, she had been hoping it was something more than that. Something that was more like jealousy, that he didn't want her to be hanging with Gino, but she would never be the first to admit it to herself. "I'd have to check with my mom. She may be crazy enough to have something planned for her day of rest. Besides sleeping until noon that is. But if not I'd love to. Your grandparents are great. They came to Friday night dinner two weeks ago."

            They spent the rest of the drive making plans and settled then in a comfortable conversation. They passed Monty and parked in The Crap Shack's driveway. 

            Rory unbuckled herself and climbed out of the car. "Come on in. I'll ask my mom what's going on and I'll be able to tell you definitely." He turned off the car and followed her to the door.

            "MOM!!! GUEST!!!" Lorelei came running down the stairs two seconds later with a huge grin on her face. 

            "Hi. I remember you. You're the guy that helped carry me back to the limo." She turned to Rory. "God that was a great night. I mean free drinks. The bartender sure did like me." 

            Rory interrupted her mom. "This is Tristan. Yes he helped while Grandma stood by horrified. Anyway, his grandparents invited me to lunch and I was wondering if you had anything planned tomorrow."

            "Except for sleeping until noon and then going to bother Luke for lots of coffee… nope nothing. Feel free kiddo. Tristan, can I get you some coffee or a soda?" 

            "No thank you ma'am."

            "I think I may die right here. Ma'am… do I look like a ma'am to you?"

            Tristan looked at her grief stricken face. "No." He said very slowly. 

            Her smile returned. "Good. Lorelei, forever, unless you want to die."

            "Lorelei then, I would love to stay for a drink, but I'm afraid that I have prior obligation. Next time." Rory pulled him further into the house and into her room. 

            "Just let me grab a post-it and I'll give you my number in case something changes." While she rummages through her desk, he took in her area. There was the Harvard wall and posters of where she hoped to someday travel. Then there were her books; so many famous names and titles and then the ones that he had never heard of. He saw where she slept at night and it was almost too much for him to handle. 

            "Tristan…" Rory stood in front of him waving a hand in front of his face.

            "Sorry, I zoned. I didn't realize how tired I was until I saw your bed. A nap sounds so nice right now." He smiled and took the piece of paper she offered him. "Tomorrow at one?"

            "I'll be ready."

            They reached the door that Rory opened for him. Their eyes locked and he began to lean down. 

            "BYE TRISTAN. COME BACK SOON!" Lorelei shouted from the couch. "Rory come play with me." 

            The two snapped out of their trance, each embarrassed at what was about to occur. "Bye Rory." Tristan stepped back the front porch and walked to his car without looking back.

            Rory watched him go. 'What was that?'

            "RORY! Jerry's on. Come on… Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!"

            "Coming Mom." She turned on her heel back into the house with the sounds of his car pulling away from the drive. 


	9. Shoe where are you?

Good to be back… hope you enjoy…

            Rory jumped up and started cheering. "Go! Go! Go! Go!… GGGGGGOOOAAALLLLLL!!!!" She started doing her silly little victory dance that she had made up especially for the soccer team. She fell back on the living room couch and watched Tristan on tape giving high fives to his team members. Without realizing it Rory's eyes glazed over and a goofy smile plastered her face. 

            "EXCUSE ME!" Lorelei ran a hand in front of her daughter's face smiling widely. She hadn't missed the look in Rory's eye, nor the smile. She recognized it as the look she had often given Chris when they had been together. 

            Rory's head snapped up. "Hi Mom. How long have you been standing there?"

            "Long enough to see the retarded victory dance."

            Rory sighed and let her head drop to the back of the couch. "I was just recapping the game so I could put the finishing touches on the article."

            "Sure, sure. You weren't watching to see those gorgeous sweaty Chilton men."

            "Mom. I'm going to Lane's. I'll be back for dinner." 

            "Fine. Just meet me at Luke's then. Seven sharp."

            Rory grabbed her jacket and ran out the door.

            "Now you are all mine." Lorelei jumped over the couch and pressed play on the remote. She watched in awe as the soccer team ran back up the field. 

Ten minutes later

            "Mrs. Robinson is bored now." Lorelei shut off the TV and went to find something to occupy herself until seven. 

Large Bedroom in Hartford

            "Thanks Nana. I knew I could count on you. Tomorrow at two then. Great. I love you too. Bye." Tristan threw the phone on the bed and began to walk toward  the kitchen.             "Nana huh?" Gino stood in the doorway blocking the hall. "You're pathetic. You know that. Rory Gilmore would never ever date someone like you. I've been here a month and I can see that. Why do you leave the cherry popping to the master, eh? It'd save you the embarrassment, the heartache."

            "Get the fuck out of my way you Italian grease ball. You don't want me to mess up that pretty little face of yours." Tristan took a few steps toward him with a violent look in his eye. 

            Gino smirkingly put his hands up in surrender. "Just trying to save a pal from that kind of torture. You know you're going to lose. Anyway, have fun at your little luncheon. Tell Rory I'll see her after school on Monday. She still has so much to learn." He walked back toward the west wing where he was staying… smiling at his cleverness the entire way.  
            

Sunday… One O'Clock… Door Bell 

            "Mom, can you get that? I can't find my other shoe."

            "Sure hun. Try the cupboard by the sink." Lorelei swung open the door and met Tristan's smiling face with her own. "Hey Studdly. How much would it cost to get you to permanently carry me around?" 

            He was about to reply when Rory ran into the entranceway. "Sorry shoe dilemma." She smiled at him. 

            Lorelei held her daughter up as she fastened the buckle. "Where'd you find it hunny?"

            "It was in the fridge. I was cleaning it out and something slimy and furry and brown and big crawled out of the leftover moo shoo. My shoe was the closest thing. Then the phone rang and I had to look for that and I forgot about the entire thing." Lorelei listened intently knowing that Rory was being completely serious. Tristan however was having a hard time containing his reaction. "Ready?" 

            He nodded trying to get his extremely large grin under control. He led her to the car and opened the door for her. 

            Someone looked on from the end of the driveway as they sped away. The bushes covered him so he could not be seen. He shook his head in distaste. 'Kirk was right.'   


	10. Pizza Slice Man

I'm so happy that you all missed me… I mean the story… I missed you all too LOL. I'm dying to see what flows out of my imagination next… here we go. I don't own the show…sniffle.

Savannah (a restaurant in Hartford)

            Tristan pulled up and hopped out to give his keys to the valet. The other attendant had escorted out Rory. She took Tristan's arm and thanked him. 

            "Tristan, I thought you said this was going to be casual." Rory breathed nervously. 

            "This is casual for my grandparents. I just kind of figured you'd know this kind of casual from your grandparents."

            "Casual is a rich lunch on the patio. I can handle that. It's just I'm not good with what fork goes with what course." He pulled her off to the side and put his hands on her shoulders softly kneading the tension that had formed. 

            "We can leave. I can make something up." 

            She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "No that would be rude and I really like your grandparents." She lifted her head and smiled lightly. "I'll be fine."

            He leaned down slightly and kissed her forehead. "Don't eat too much and I'll take you out for pizza and ice cream after." 

            "Extra cheese and double chocolate?"

            "Anything you want princess." He put an arm around her waist and led her toward the head of the restaurant. "A Mr. Tristan DuGrey and Miss Lorelei Gilmore to see Janlen and Emma DuGrey." He slipped the guy a twenty.

            "Yes sir. Right this way." They followed the finely dressed man into a private room where a small table was set up close to a large set of windows. The mid-afternoon sun streamed in brightly. 

            "Children! How lovely it is to see the two of you together." Emma and Janlen stood to greet the two. Emma and Janlen both kissed Rory's cheek before Tristan held out her chair for her to sit. 

"We decided on the private room since we knew that it was Sunday and we wouldn't want you two worried about Miss Manners's Rules on your day of rest. Besides it gets stuffy with all those old bags interrupting and asking how Emma is and who our guests are. I hope you don't mind." Janlen explained to Rory and Tristan. Emma lightly smacked her husband's arm. 

"Now Jan, what will they think of us? We really do love our friends. We just wanted a quiet, casual lunch with our grandson and his girlfriend."

Tristan, who had been taking a sip from his water glass, began to choke. Rory patted his back and smiled at Emma's mix up, not wanting to be rude she let it slide. "That's so thoughtful of you. Honestly I'm very much relieved. I'm afraid I'm still unpolished according to the Hartford social scene, but my grandmother says that I am getting better." 

Just then their waiter returned to the table to take drink and luncheon orders. 

A Bit Later

            After dessert had been served Emma proposed a toast. She had noticed that Rory hadn't corrected her in the status of their relationship. It was something that she and her husband had hoped for. 

            "Now with that said. I would like to welcome you both into our home to host the first even annual Chilton Halloween Party. Now I am telling you that you can both say no to this, however well… no you can't say no. The invitations have been printed and are to be sent out tomorrow to your schoolmates. Rory your grandmother and I came up with the idea last week at high tea. We know how much you children enjoy the silly holiday." 

            Rory grabbed Tristan's hand under the table and squeezed. She was a combination of both anger at her grandmother and embarrassment because she wanted so much to say no to this woman who she had come to adore over the last month. 

            Tristan began to stand. "That's nice grandma. I do have to get Rory back to her house. We will discuss it and get back to you." He quickly held out her seat and escorted her out of the restaurant. 

Lou's Pizza and Wings

            "I can't believe the nerve of that woman. I love her and my gramps to death, but something they really know how to push my buttons. When I have grandkids I will never ever make them do stuff like this." He paced back and forth by the picnic table they had sat down at. "I am so sorry Rory. For all of this stuff. It sucks."

            Rory patted the seat next to her. He came and plopped down faced her. "I know it sucks. My grandmother loves to do this to me too. But we should make the best of it. I mean they could have done something far worse. And it's not like we hate each other anymore. People know we're friends and that our families are friends. So it won't be that good of a shock to them. I could be kind of fun." She smacked his shoulder. "We can go costume shopping. I can be Batman and you can be Robin. Or wait we could be Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee. OOOOOOO how about Barbie and Ken, you can be Barbie and I'll be Ken. My mom would get such a kick out of that." 

            While unconsciously rubbing her back, he watched her go on and on about what they could be knowing very well that their costumes would be hand chosen by two scheming grandmothers. It was fun to watch her enthusiasm.  

            "Hey you guys. Are ya ready for your complimentary from Lou's?" They both looked up and saw a guy dressed in pizza slice costume. Trying to suppress their laughter they fixed themselves into a pose they like and smiled at the camera. Just as the guy went to develop the picture Tristan stopped him. 

            "Do you think you could make up two. One for each of us that is?" The guy nodded the best he could and walked away. When he was far enough away they burst into laughter. "Poor guy."

            "I agree, but it's too funny." Rory leaned into his shoulder. "So do I still get my ice cream?"

            "Double chocolate." They sat and waited for the pizza slice to return. 

            "Excuse me. Are you the couple that wanted two prints?" Rory's head snapped back when she heard the voice. 

            "KIRK!" 

            "Rory, how nice to see you. Are you the couple that wanted two prints?" Kirk had replaced the previous guy in the slice suit. 

            "Yes we are." Tristan stated taking the prints from the man's hand. 

            "Why are you so far from Stars Hollow?" Rory was surprised. She never saw Kirk anywhere but local. 

            "I'm pursuing a career in photography and my mother's cousin is Lou" With that he walked away with his camera and approached a family of five.

            Tristan grabbed their garbage and walked away shaking his head. 

            "Why are you shaking you head?" Rory asked as she ran to check up with him. 

            "Where the hell are you from?" He smiled and pushed their empty plates into the trash bin. 


	11. Bushes and Disappointment

Thanks for the reviews and the ideas… I can't wait to experiment.

Luke's

            Lorelei sat on her usual stool and looked down at the picture her daughter had produced from her purse. "So let me see if I've got all this. You and Tristan are hosting a Halloween party for the Chiltonites against your will, he bought you pizza, and the pizza man was Kirk, as in Stars Hollow's Kirk, silly, crazy Kirk." 

            "Yes. You've got it all. Except the ice cream, but that was hardly eventful compared to the pizza incident."

            Luke walked over and placed their burgers in front of them. "What pizza incident?"

            Lorelei chimed in with her mouth full of her first bite. "Kirk has been seeking out employment else where. He's the pizza slice at Lou's Pizza in Hartford. Rory saw him all dressed up today and almost bust a gut."

            "Kirk does weird things everyday. What's different?" With that he walked into the back to prepare his next order. 

            After they finished Rory excused herself. The house was running dangerously low on coffee and if Lorelei woke up on Monday coffeeless someone, most likely Rory, would pay for it. 

Doose's Market

            Rory entered, quickly grabbed two cans to be safe, and proceeded to the check out. Dean was standing at the end where he grabbed the scanned items and placed them in a bag. "Hey Ror. How are you doing?" He smiled politely. The two had settled to a comfortable friendship where they could see each other and have to run in opposite directions. 

            "I'm good. How's school?"

            "Chem sucks, but everything else is really good." She paid and he handed her the bag.

            "Well if you need any help. You know where I am." 

            "I may take you up on that." 

            She turned and began to walk out the door. When she was completely outside a hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into the small alley by the store. Surprisingly, it was Dean. "Sorry about that. Taylor was coming out of the store."

            "What's going on?" She looked up at him questioningly. 

            "I know you're seeing Tristan."

            "What? Who told you that?"

            "You really wanna know?"

            "Well since it's not true, yeah."

            He arched an eyebrow at her skeptically. "OK. So I was in the back room earlier looking for the flour and Taylor was talking to Miss Patty. Apparently, Kirk told Taylor that yesterday when he was delivering the new phonebook to Babette's he saw you with a "strange attractive young male." She laughed at the air quotes he used to emphasize the story. "Anyway, Kirk heard something about today at one and told Taylor, who set up camp in your bushes cause Miss Patty had a dance class and couldn't get there."  

            Rory by the time was laughing so hard she could barely stand up. Today just kept getting better and better. "I'm sorry. It's just so funny to think that my life is so interesting that Taylor would hide in my bushes." 

            Dean nodded. "Yeah I had a good laugh at the mental picture myself. I got to get back in there, but I just thought I'd let you know that you have a stalker." 

            "Thanks." They went their separate ways each laughing to themselves about how ridiculous the town could get.

Monday, Franklin Meeting. 

            "Good afternoon everyone. I'm pleased with the work everyone has been doing so far. This year has been great. I would also like to welcome back Matt." The Franklin Advisor stated. "I'll hand the meeting over to Paris from here."

            Paris stood. "Getting strep throat mixed up with mono, Matt you really should look into getting a new doctor. Anyway, you'll be back on the soccer team and Rory, you can return to doing weekly features…"

            Rory's heart dropped to her knees. Up until that moment she hadn't realized how much being a part of the team had meant to her. All the guys on the team had just begun helping her out. She sighed and listened to Paris drone. At the end, she grabbed her piece that she would be researching and ran to the bus stop completely forgetting her meeting with Gino. 

Lane's

            "So you're mad because they took you off a piece that was driving you crazy. I'm not seeing the bad part." Lane and Rory were laying on Lane's bed trying to figure out why exactly Rory was so upset. 

            "Maybe it's because it was like I was actually being accepted into something at the school. I don't know. It was just sad. I mean the piece does belong to Matt and he knows a lot more about soccer than I do. I mean he was on the team until he had to have knee surgery."

            "Mono, but not mono, strep throat, knee surgery. Personally it sounds like the guy is falling apart." Rory laughed and turned over to face Lane. 

            "This was really stupid." 

            "We've done a lot worse in our life times. I mean remember that time in fourth grade when I liked Tom Sinclair and you tried to set us up at lunch. You had the chilled milk and a peanut butter and jelly for two. We ended up sharing the stuff cause Tom was sick. I mean that was stupid."

            "You're right. We do get disappointed about the stupidest things." 

            "It's what makes us so special." The two girls hugged and proceeded to talk about the Halloween Party and how they would set up Henry and Lane there. 


	12. Slime and Diamonds

October 30th Chilton Hallway

            Rory was trying to get to her locker, but she seemed to be getting further away rather than closer. Every time she took a step forward she had to take three steps back because someone had a question about the party. She was about to pop her lid. 

            On the brighter side, the soccer team last week had surprised Rory with coffee and a team lunch to show how much they had loved having her around for the short time she had been with them. Matt had offered to give her the position back, halfheartedly, which she didn't accept but sometimes went to a home game for the fun of it. 

            She and Tristan had had their costume fitting at the Gilmore house yesterday. He had been right. They had no say in what they were going as. They hadn't even been allowed to see what the other looked like. Just told that they each looked fabulous and when they stood together on Saturday, it would be… "breath taking." 

            "Hey principessa." A hand rested on the small of her back and directed her artfully toward her locker. "It looked like you needed to be rescued. Everyone is psyched about tomorrow." 

            "Thank you so much." Rory looked up in relief at her rescuer. "So Gino, what are you coming as?" 

            "I haven't decided if I'm coming." 

            Rory's face dropped. She hadn't been able to talk to him much seeing as he was Mr. Popularity and she wasn't with the soccer team anymore. "Oh."

            "I'm kidding. I wouldn't miss an event thrown by the most beautiful creature in this school. I expect to be reserved a dance."

            She beamed up at him, which didn't go unnoticed by either Gino or Tristan who had just come barreling down the hall in search of Rory. "You bet. Ummm then, what are you going as?"

            "How do you feel about Don Juan?"

            "He is a sexually intense, but great literary character."

            "Look for me." He whispered into her ear and walked off toward the east wing of the school.

            Rory spun open the lock and pulled open her locker door. Inside she grabbed her Calc notebook and text. "WAIT RORY DON'T MOVE." She froze at Tristan's booming voice. "You have some slime on your ear, let me get that." He grabbed his tie and began wiping her ear.

            "Tristan stop, what are you talking about?" She pushed his hand away and rubbed her ear.

            "I'm talking about the slime ball being so close to you that he got slime on you and heaven forbid I let a friend walk around like that."

            She shook her head. "You are impossible. I don't understand why the two of you can't just get along. I mean ya gotta stop throwing those things around or else someone, maybe me, may lose an eye." She gestured toward his lower half.

            "Are you implying that I am throwing my ballocks near your face? Cause if you are hunny, you really are mistaken… you ain't seen nothing yet." 

            She could tell that he was being sarcastic with her. At least he'd moved on from being grotesque. "Whatever. Class time." 

            He grabbed her bag and swung an arm around her shoulder. "To Calc we go." 

Saturday… 5 pm. 

            "Rory! I gotta drop you off now!" 

            Rory came running out of her room with a makeup bag slung over her shoulder and a hairspray can in the other. Her hair was completely pinned up with tight curls streaming down all over. A large diamond tiara was set in the middle of the methodical mess. "I can't believe this. I hate this." Her frown increased as she stepped toward the door. 

            "Yeah I'm still stuck on the fact that those diamonds on your head aren't glass. What was your grandmother thinking? It's just a Halloween party."

            "The crown was actually Emma's idea. Apparently she has some sort of connection with some jewelry designer from way back when who made this for her wedding. I mean what kind of people are these? Mom I'm gonna cry." Rory plopped down on the porch step. "I don't want to do this. It's bad enough I have to host this stupid thing, but I have to wear diamonds and a big, big dress and everyone's gonna stare. I have to pretend that I'm married to Tristan."           

            Lorelei sat down next to her daughter and began to rub her flannel clad back. "You know I tried to talk you out of this."

            "Mom, not helping."

            "Fine, fine. I'll gloat to myself, but really hunny. It's not so bad. Lane is gonna be there and you and Tristan are friends now. Plus that hunk of man, Gino, is expecting a dance."

            Rory looked around at the trees and bushes. "You know I thought that the end of the world was going to involve a lot more locusts. Guess not." With that she picked herself up and made her way over to the jeep. "We have to hurry and get Lane."

            Lorelei stood and followed her daughter. "Sure thing Czarina Romanov. Can I call you Alexandra or is that a bit to formal?" Rory rolled her eyes. "Hey don't give me that look. At least they didn't make you be someone like Queen Elizabeth, I mean have you seen those suits she wears? And that's not even including the funny hats…"

OK please tell me if this chapter was totally off the wall… it was just what popped out… I've always had a major jones for the Romanovs… especially their clothes… I can't begin to tell you how sexy Tristan looks in my mind dressed as Czar Nicholas….anyway… now that I look like a total freak… just let me know if I should totally trash this chapter and start over! Thanks ahead of time!


	13. When The Clock Strikes Seven

Quick history lesson… Czar (meaning King) Nicholas II and his wife Czarina (meaning Queen) Alexandra were the last rulers of the Russian Empire before the communists staged a revolution. The reason I chose them was because it was kind of obvious to me that Emma and Emily would make them be royal… I don't know about anyone else… but I chose this famous couple because as I know and therefore my fictional characters know… Nicholas and Alexandra were one of the few royal couples that were madly in love with each other. 

The sex comments are purely sarcastic. Tristan has often implied in his role on Gilmore Girls that he is very sexual. Gino… his character development has been centered around sex. As to the whole Tristan straight out dissing Gino to Rory… you are completely right. I didn't even think about it when I was doing it so in this chapter I will try to incorporate some sort of explanation to make up for the mistake… it is after all my first fan fiction… I'm still learning J Thanks everyone you're a great help. 

One more thing… I know this is completely dorky, but this is the only picture I could find that showed what I mean by Rory's dress. If you want to see it click here and see. It's from the cartoon Anastasia… so it gets the Russian royalty point across. 

… the first pic on this page is Tristan's costume… 

The DuGrey Mansion 

            Emily and Emma looked around. Everything was perfectly set from the cobwebs to the orange and black eatery table. It was a spooky set to match the costume selection they had chosen for their grandchild. It was a spooky, Halloween throne room. 

            "Emma, you don't think we went to far with all of this do you?"

            "I do think that we have, but there's no backing out now. Our grandchild look beautiful and they're going to spend an evening together looking so. The czar and czarina were excellent choices."

            The butler entered wearing his formal tux with tails. "A Miss Gilmore and Miss Kim have arrived. Shall I show them in?"

            "No, we can handle it." The two women went and greeted the two girls are the door. "Rory, you look beautiful already. I hope you don't think the diamonds are too much. I just had them lying in the safety deposit box. What good are diamonds if they aren't escorted around by a beautiful woman?" 

            Rory smiled as best she could. Her grandmother looked way too happy to ruin this with her awful mood. 'Five more hours of this crap and I'm done.' "No they're just fine. They make me nervous, but it's only for one night. Plus it's a costume party. We get to wear what we normally wouldn't." She turned and grabbed onto Lane, who was still in awe at the size and elegance of the house regardless of the fact that it looked like it should at the moment be haunted by the living dead. "This is my best friend, Lane Kim. Lane, this is my grandmother Emily, and this is Emma DuGrey." 

            Lane stuck out her hand and shook both of the women's hands. "It's wonderful to meet you both. I've heard great things about both of you."

            "You obviously haven't been talking to Lorelei then." Emily added with a smile. Nothing was going to ruin this night for her. All the things she hadn't been able to do with Lorelei, she was now able to do with Rory and she was going to enjoy every minute of it. "We've got about a half an hour before guests start to arrive. Why don't we go and put on your dress." As Emily started to usher Lane and Rory upstairs the front door opened again to produce none other than Rory's fictitious husband for the night. 

            "Hello ladies." He stopped and looked up at Rory. "My wife." He walked toward her and leaned down to kiss her cheek. He smiled widely at her and then at the rest of the women in the room. 

            Rory was giggling about the grand and obviously meant to be stupid entrance.    

            "Good, good. We're all here. I just want to go over the procedure one more time. You Rory will enter from the east wing and you Tristan will enter from the west. You will begin to walk down the steps as the clock chimes. When you reach the center Tristan you will briefly kiss Rory and then you will be announced by your grandfather, whom we have conned into playing a part, as the Czar and Czarina of Imperial Russia. At which time Tristan will bow and Rory will curtsey, then Tristan you will lead your czarina onto the dance floor and share the first slow song. After the song you will take your places on the throne and the dancers we have hired will procedure with a traditional dance of the time. Once all of this is completed you are free to enjoy the party with your schoolmates. But Emily and I reserve the right to intervene for pictures and any obligations of duty which may arise at any given time." Emma drew in a breath and looked from one to the other. "Am I clear or do we need to act this out again?"

            Tristan stepped forward and grabbed his grandmother around the waist. "Grams I believe Rory and I are too very intelligent people. We got it all yesterday when we rehearsed it twenty times." She smacked his arm, but allowed him to continue to steer her toward the kitchen. "How about you get your favorite grandson a glass of milk before he has to be all serious?"

            "You bet." 

            He turned around and winked at the girls. "See you guys at seven sharp." With that he disappeared into the doors.

Upstairs.

            "I feel so under dressed compared to you." Lane stood in the mirror staring at her Jane Wiedlin (from the Go Go's) costume circa "We Got the Beat." It consisted of a black mini skirt, a tuxedo jacket with tails and to top it off… don, don, don… a top hat. 

            "You look great. If it were up to me I'd be Belinda or something."

            "Well if it's any constellation you look beautiful."

            Rory came and stood by Lane looking at the mirror. The reflection reported back a beautiful young woman, a queen, with her jeweled crown and the jewelry to match. The dress was gorgeous. It was form fitting from the waist up. The sleeves were off the shoulder and cut to flow down toward the skirt of the dress. The skirt flowed out from waist to floor. It was a cream color except for the sleeves that were white and the middle of the dress that opened with a royal floral design and centered with a peach material. Without the material actually having glitter on it, it seemed to sparkle and to top the entire out fit for of the sky blue sash. A marking of royalty. Her breath caught in her chest. She couldn't come to terms with the fact that she was that woman staring back at her in the mirror. 

            Rory's cell phone began to ring and drew her out of her trance. Lane jumped for it. "It's probably Henry. I told him to call when he got here. Supposedly the invitation said that you had to be here between 6:15 and 6:45 or you wouldn't be let it. Seemed kind of strange to me, but I don't question your grandmother." 

            "Yeah sure. Ummm I'll see you down there." Rory turned back to the mirror. 

            Lane placed Rory's phone back into the make up case. "Hun, it's going to be fine. You'll do your stuff and then me, you and Henry will party." Lane kissed her cheek and run out of the room. 

            Rory sat down and grabbed the book she'd stashed in her make up box. Just as she got the book open her grandmother entered the room. 

            "Rory? What are you doing?"

            "Just reading until it's time to go down." 

            "Oh. Well I just wanted to apologize." She sat down next to Rory on the vanity bench. 

            "Why would you do that?"

            "I think that Emma and I took this thing a bit far. It was not my intention to make you do all of these things without your consent. I guess I just got carried away." She looked down into her lap. "Your mother never let me do anything like this for her."

            "Awww Grandma. Don't worry. I know." Rory patted her grandmother's knee. 

            "So you're not upset with me?"

            "Honestly, I was at first. But I'm fine now. This is going to be fun." 

            Emily looked up into Rory's face beaming with delight, and then retreated into her usual cool exterior. "I guess we should get you out there. We've got about two minutes."

            They walked outside into the red curtained hallway that would mask them until it was absolutely time. Emily fluffed Rory's dress and counted down the moments until the clock would strike seven. 

The West Wing

            Emma was picking invisible lint from Tristan's imperial uniform. The jacket was navy blue with gold buttons and it was also adorned with golden rope and metals to signify rank in the military as well as his royal status. The pants were pure white with a navy blue stripe traveling from waist to foot on the side of each leg. "Are you ready darling?"

            "Yes Gram. I got it all down."

            He opened the door and stepped into the hallway. The clock was just about to ring seven. He couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful Rory had looked. She had been in diamonds and flannel. It was crazy how the combination had stirred him. He had spent the entire hour and a half that he had done cooped up in the dressing room to try and silently level his emotions. 

The clock strikes

            The crowd silenced and looked to the staircase where they had been told that Rory and Tristan would make their appearance. 

            Rory grabbed on to the thick railing and began her steps toward the staircase. At first she couldn't stop looking at her feet, but when she saw Tristan looking straight ahead at her she realized that she was 'royal' and needed to appear confident. 

            Tristan had seen her coming toward him a thousand times in his head, but none of it prepared him for the sight he saw moving toward him now. At the same time they reached the steps and began their descent; one walking from the left and one from the right to meet at the middle. 

            At the middle staircase, Tristan took Rory's hands. She squeezed his trying to get some sort of reaction out of him. She didn't know if he was pleased or completely bored already. 

            His hands moved from her hands to her cheeks. He leaned down and gently kissed the lips he had been longing to touch again since the moment they had parted so many months ago. Before it began, it seemed to be over. They turned to their audience of fellow Chiltonites, who seemed to be in as much shock as the couple standing above them. 

            "Czar Nicholas II and Czarina Alexandra Romanov of Imperial Russia welcome you to their gathering." Tristan bowed and Rory curtsied. With that they made their way through the crowd that parted easily. 

            Tristan continued to stare at her as they danced. He didn't care who had come. He didn't care at how they were staring at him as he stared at Rory. He couldn't form thoughts enough to care. For the five minutes that they spent on the dance floor he was in a world the consisted purely of them. He led her to their throne, he watched the dancers but nothing registered. 

            Rory had been breath taken when she had kissed Tristan. He looked as he never had to her. But it was quickly pushed aside when she saw the way his eyes looked empty. When it continued, even after they had sat down, she began to truly worry about him. 

            After the dancers had left the floor and people had picked up where they had left off with before the whole presentation, she took his hand as he stood. He turned back quickly with a fire in his eye that had replaced the emptiness. "Tristan? Are you ok?"

            He pulled away from her. "I'm fine." His face returned almost completely to normal. "I just need some air." He gave her one of his famous half grins before exiting through the throngs of people toward the kitchen. 


	14. Game of Love

I finally understand what my personality professor means by a FLOW experience. Anyway, I'm glad you all enjoyed it; I was surprised when I wrote it. I wanna see what comes out next. So here goes…

            Gino stood in the far corner of the room salivating over Rory's appearance. How great would it be if he got her tonight? By the way Tristan had been looking, it would put the icing on the cake. The boy was obviously in love with her. He hadn't dated anyone in a month and Gino wasn't the only one amongst the Chilton population that was noticing. Yes, he eyed Rory one more time as she spoke with her Asian friend and the kid that was in his Chemistry class. 

            He took hold of Kate's shoulder. She was been sticking to him like glue. He had to find a place to have a final fling before the real work began. 

            Rory was having a great time with her friends. Every few minutes she checked to make sure Tristan was all right, but the look she had seen earlier hadn't returned. The swarms of girls had increased at his side as the night passed on. A slow song came on and Lane and Henry paired off. 

            Rory began to walk toward Tristan to see if he wanted to dance, but was stopped by Gino.

            "Ciao principessa or should I say regina (queen)?"

            "Hi." She smiled up at him while trying to maintain her view of Tristan. 

            "May I have this dance?"

            Tristan had already taken up arms with Summer. There was a biting feeling inside her stomach. "Sure." She ignored the hurt and fell easily into Gino's arms.

            "I can not begin to tell you how beautiful you look. You made my heart stop when you entered the party this evening. I doubt anyone even noticed Tristan with you at his side."

            Rory laughed. "I don't think so. Have you not seen the huddled masses at his side all night?" 

            "I wasn't exactly paying attention to him."

            "That's surprising. Considering the fact that education has taken a back burner to the ongoing tension between you two at school, I'd think that both of you would have thrown at least two insults at each other so far tonight. I mean you guys act like girls. That's bad coming from me, being a girl." 

            "OK I admit that Tristan and I don't see eye to eye… on a lot of things, but come on girls?"

            "Little whiny girls." She smiled widely. "I realize that neither of you have ever had to deal with siblings. I myself haven't had that experience either, but I'd think you would both know the meaning of the word 'coexist.'"

            "I suppose that fact and that we are competing over the same limited resources produce a sort of survival of the fittest instinct in us both."

            Rory could see what he meant about the soccer team and girls, but she had no clue he was actually speaking solely of her. "A very witty response to very childish action." The sarcastic conversation continued throughout the song until Gino had finally maneuvered their way toward the terrace. 

             "Would you like to get some air with me?" Rory nodded and took Gino's arm. 

            The song ended and Tristan began to look around for Rory. He had seen Gino 'attack' her into a dance and was hoping that it had only been a dance. "Hey Lane." Rory had introduced the two after Lane had joined her at one of the Halloween planning parties.

            Lane turned and greeted him. "Hey Tristan. You look great tonight."

            "Thanks. Have you seen Rory?"

            "Oh sure. She went out on the terrace with the Italian guy. I thought I heard something about needing air."

            Rory leaned lightly onto the rail that separated the house from the landscaped garden. "Rory?"

            "Hmm?"

            "I was wondering. I mean I know this is a bit sudden, but would you possibly like to go out sometime?" 

            She turned and saw the hope in his expression. She hadn't been expecting him to ever take an interest in her that way. "Yes. Sure. Why not? When?" A jumble of words protruded from her mouth.

            He laughed and switched to a more comfortable standing position, which happened to be closer to Rory. "Well next week. Friday."

            "Oh." She sighed with a breath of disappointment. "I can't."

            His face fell. "You have previous plans. I should know that a girl as beautiful as you would need to be reserved weeks in advance."

            She shook her head and giggled before she could catch herself. "No, no it's not that. It's just that Fridays are strictly for my grandmother and grandfather. We have an agreement. Would Saturday be ok?"

            "Of course. Anytime. I could come get you at say seven and I'll plan the entire thing. You won't have to worry about anything." He smiled and put an arm around her. 

            Tristan walked through the glass doors and found them in exactly that position. He almost broke his heart. He coughed lightly to get their attention. "Sorry to interrupt. Rory, our grandmothers would like us to join them for a moment." He offered her his arm, which she accepted after excusing herself from Gino. 

            "Are you having a good time?" Rory asked as she sat in the chair set up for the pictures. 

            Tristan looked down at her from behind the chair. "I suppose so. It's not exactly your average Halloween party."

            She nodded in agreement. 

            "OK you two. Look royal." The photographer began to snap his roll of film. "Now smile and look happy." He took another round and then set them free. 

            Rory stood and faced Tristan. "Do you think we could go for a walk or something? I don't feel like going back in yet."

            He nodded and led her to the back of the house through the kitchen. They began to walk down toward the pond in back. "So you're having a good time?" Tristan asked while stuffing his hands in his pockets.

            "Yeah pretty much. Lane and Henry have been so nice to keep me from getting bored. I've talked to some of the soccer guys. They tell me that you're going to states. Why didn't you say anything?"

            "I don't know. I suppose since you're not covering the team and you said you're not sports girl I figured you it wouldn't really matter. Plus I figured Gino would tell you." He shoved his hands deeper into his pockets out of frustration. He didn't want to take his jealousy out on her. It was the last thing he wanted. 

            "You know this thing between the two of you is really immature." 

            "Rory, honestly, you don't know anything about it."

            "It sounds a lot to me like what Paris and I went through last year, except I knew not to fight back. It wasn't worth the upset." 

            "It's nothing like that. I'm not going to say anything to you about it because really I don't think you would hear anything I said anyway." 

            "Please. I don't want to fight with you or anything." 

            He looked up from the ground. "You're right. I don't want to fight either. So let's just drop it. We've become very close since the year began and it means a lot to me."

            She smiled and moved closer to him. "Me too. It's a lot better having you as a friend rather than an enemy."

            "Oh NO!! Is this the part where we hug?" He laughed having noticed her inching toward him.

            "If you insist." She threw her arms around his neck and squeezed tightly. She took a deep breath and caught a whiff of whatever he was wearing. She continued to sniff his jacket.

            "What are you doing?"

            She looked up sheepishly. "You smell good. Sorry."

            "Well so do you, but I don't go around sniffing you." They both laughed and separated. "So who is Lane supposed to be?"

            "Jane Wiedlin from the Go Go's. The weird one."

            He nodded. "I gotcha. And Paris?"

            "She's Hilary Clinton, which I'm supposing is a statement about politics rather than fashion sense. She, Madeleine and Louise came up behind me and Paris started discussing how she couldn't have stood to come as someone that was so weak willed."

            "What'd she mean by that exactly?"    

            "It was definitely a reference to how Czarina Alexandra used to be hypnotized by Rasputin and taken advantage of. Louise, in her Barbie costume agreed, kind of hypocritical if you ask me. And Madeleine, who's Britney Spears if you couldn't tell, didn't get it and commented on how much she liked the dress. I turned around and said that at least I had a husband that was faithful to me. She huffed and they followed." 

Tristan laughed. "Sounds like Larry, Curly and Moe. Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"No. You haven't."

"Well you do." He swept her into his arms and pretended like he was going to throw her into the pond.

"TRISTAN JANLEN DUGREY!!! YOUR GRANDMOTHER WOULD KILL YOU." She clung onto his neck determined that if he threw her in he was coming in right after her. He swung her around away from the water and set her down softly.

"That dress weighs a ton."

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

He sighed as deeply. "No you're a twig. The dress… is heavy." She laughed and nodded as if to say she was only joking.

"The dress is like 50 pounds. I've been tripping over it all night."

"Well." He said looked her over from head to toe. She squirmed at the intensity of his gaze. "You know." He grabbed the bottom right side of the dress. "We could try tying some of it around your neck. She laughed pulling her dress back. 

            Rory heard the opening notes of 'Game of Love' from the house. "I love this song. It's a great song to dance to." She grabbed his hand and dragged him back into the house. 

            "Never would have pegged you for a Michelle Branch fan."

            "I'm not. I just love Santana and this song." 

            Back in the house she led him to the dance floor where they spent the rest of the night together dancing and laughing with friends as two best friends. 


	15. Bobby Pins, Cafeteria Food, Sweat, and T...

Well that wasn't exactly what I thought would come out, but whatever. J Here's the next installment. 

            Tristan gave Rory and Lane a ride home after everyone had left and they had changed back into their street clothes. 

He and Lane had said good night quietly to avoid waking Rory who had fallen asleep during the ride. He reached her house and looked over at her. Debating whether or not to wake her, he decided to carry her to the house. She had been completely exhausted when they had left his grandmother's. He gently unbuckled her seat belt and then his. On the other side of the car, he carefully lifted her sleeping body toward the house. 

Lorelei, who had obviously been watching or had at least heard the car pull up opened the door for them. She directed him to her room where he placed her on her bed and covered her with the blanket that sat at the end of her bed. Brushing the curls that had fallen into her face, he leaned down and kissed the hand that lightly rested across her stomach. 

"Good night my queen." He whispered only loud enough for him to hear. He rose from the bed and walked toward the door. "Night Lorelei." With that the door shut behind him. 

Rory heard the door shut and her eyes sprung open. "Mom." She jumped from the bed and ran into the hallway where Lorelei was watching Tristan pull out of the driveway. 

"Interesting evening?"

"I'll tell you all about it if you help me get my hair down." 

"You've got a deal." 

"Your grandmothers made you two kiss?"

"Yes. I mean we had known that we were going to have to do it a few days before hand. But I doubt it prepared either one of us. We kissed and then he got all weird on me. I don't know what happened. I spent the rest of the night making sure he was ok. Then we walked and talked. It was better after that."

Lorelei shook her head taking the last of the pins from her daughter's hair. She knew exactly what was going on. Tristan was in love with Rory. From what she could tell Rory loved with him too, she just didn't understand it yet. The girl had never actually been in love before. She knew that if she told her daughter it wouldn't do anything, but hinder Tristan and Rory's relationship. It was something Rory would have to figure out for herself. "Boys are strange. Just act normal. It'll all be fine like you said. There you go doll. Bed time."

"But I haven't finished telling you about the party."

"We'll finish tomorrow. For now the Gilmore Girls need their beauty sleep."

With that they went to bed. 

Chilton Lunchtime Monday

            Rory sat by herself rereading her Italian assignment when she was joined by Paris, Louise and Madeleine. 

            "Turned in your tiara?"

            She looked up. "I guess so. What can I do for you today Paris?"

            "Nothing. I just wanted to say that I'm on to you. And if you hurt him let's just say it won't be pretty."

            They walked away. 

            Looking extremely confused, Rory tried to return to her book. "What's the look for tulip nose?" Tristan sat down with her bringing along a few of the guys from the soccer team. 

"You don't want that beautiful face of yours freezing like that." Chris added. 

She blushed and put down her book. "Paris in her crazy, cryptic ways. I have no idea what she's talking about now. So I'm choosing to ignore it." The boys all settled and began shoveling food into their faces. "Well then. I'm glad to see that the cafeteria food isn't keeping your appetites in check. It'd be terrible if you all wasted away before my very eyes." They all just nodded taking her statement completely serious. "Let me try this again. When are states?"

They stopped and all started talking at once. She shook her head. 'Hopeless.' 

Bus stop Wednesday 5:30 pm

            Rory was waiting for the bus as soccer practice let out. Tristan ran over and enveloped her in a sweaty, disgusting hug. 

            "Ew!" She couldn't help but laugh. "What's your problem?"

            "You looked too clean." He shrugged. "You want a ride home?" 

            She glanced at her watch. It would be another half an hour before the next bus came. "Sure."

            They walked to the parking lot. Gino's silver car pulled up next to the passenger side of Tristan's car where Rory was waiting for him to unlock the door. "Ciao. A real man would open the door for you." He winked and ignored Tristan's death glare. "Saturday, darling." He drove away content with himself. 

            "What's Saturday?" Tristan asked as he climbed into the car. He leaned over and unlocked her door.

            "Gino asked me out." She said putting her seat belt on.

            "Oh."

            "He asked me at the party. I, ummmm."

            "Rory, it's none of my business. If you want to date him you don't owe me any explanations. If he's what you want go for it." It killed him to say it, but if he couldn't have her, which she made apparent, he wanted her to be happy. He put the car in gear and pulled out of the school.

            The car ride was completely silent. When they reached the house Rory reached over to the driver's side to give Tristan a hug. He reciprocated light, trying to fight the burning in the back of his eyes. "Please. I'm not telling you to condescend you or Gino or whatever you two have going on, but please be careful." 

            "I will. Thanks for the ride. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

            The next morning Rory was greeted by the sight of Tristan making out with Carrie, a girl from the senior class, by his locker.  


	16. 7:45 when mermaids cry

Ok, just a quick favor… I was wondering if someone could leave me a message explaining what Literari and Java Junkie and the other abbreviations mean. I'm totally in the dark and I don't know what I'm reading. Sooo thanks ahead of time if anyone can help.

Friday Night @ the Gilmore Mansion

            Richard was absent due to business over seas. He had called from Dublin to wish her wife, Lorelei and Rory a happy Friday. When he disconnected, they sat down to dinner. 

            "So mom. How is the house without Dad?"  

            "Oh the same as usual. I've had so much to do, what with the DAR and the Halloween Party. It'll seem like he was barely gone a day with he returns on Sunday." She forked another bite of salad and continued talking. "Rory, I haven't had a chance to ask how you liked the party. You looked ravishing."

            "Thank you grandma. I had a very nice time." Rory smiled.

            "You and the DuGrey boy make such a nice couple. I'm so glad the two of you have gotten together."

            Rory choked on soda. After a minute, she regained composure enough to speak. "I'm sorry. Tristan and I are not seeing each other in that way."

            Emily looked down disappointed. "Oh. I assumed after seeing the two of you only with each other. I shouldn't have."

            "No it's alright. Quite a few people have come up with the same idea. He and I are very good friends though." 

            "I see." The conversation slacked from there and turned to other matters of the week. 

Saturday Morning @ the Gilmore Mansion

            "Emma. It didn't work." Emily breathed over the phone. 

            "I know. Tristan was out with some little tart last night." 

            "I don't see how it could have worked out this way." Emily twisted the phone cord around her finger. 

            "We'll have to try something else then. What if we all have Thanksgiving together?"

            She sat and stewed over the thought for a moment. "Yes. That could work. We could make a whole day of it."

            "What if we were to go away?"

            "Where would we go?"

            "I'm not sure exactly…" The other end of the line went silent for a moment. "You know we sound like two old crones doing this to our grandchildren." 

            Emily nodded to herself. She had been thinking the same thing. "Yes. I think maybe we should let this run it's course." They began to laugh and it turned into hysterics. The two kept in up until Emma got the hiccups. 

            "Imagine this. Two self-respecting women plotting against their grandchildren. We're perfectly medieval."

            "Well it was fun to see them all dressed up together. Who knows? We could get lucky yet. You saw the pictures as well as I did."

            "We'll cross our fingers. Janlen needs the phone dear. I will see you at the DAR."        

            "Good bye." They hung up and continued to laugh, each to themselves.

Saturday Afternoon

            Lane had agreed to come over and help Rory pick something to wear for the date. Gino had called to tell her that it would be extremely casual, but she still wanted to look her best. It had taken an hour to go through both Rory's and Lorelei's wardrobe. They finally decided it was best to stick with jeans and a long sleeve shirt. The shirt was long john material that snapped from the breast level up and colored maroon. It had long been worn in and she had cut holes in the sleeves for her thumbs. 

            "Now did you really need me to help you with that?" Lane said sarcastically rolling her eyes. 

            Rory laughed and looked at her reflection. "Of course. If not for clothes, then definitely for emotional support. I haven't been out with anyone I've liked since Dean and he was the first. I'm no good at this." She threw her sleeve-capped hands into the air and joined Lane on the bed. 

            "You'll be fine. It could be good and it could be bad, but either way it's an experience." Lane said seriously then added not so seriously… "And one, soon to be two, is a lot more than me. I have to go and help my mom with desserts for after church. It's her weekend for after prayer, prayer food." 

            "Call me when you get back tomorrow. I'll be dying to tell you everything… good or bad."

            "It's a date."

Saturday Night 7:10

            Rory sat beside her mother on the couch watching a rerun of I Love Lucy on TVLand. She was actually watching the clock, but didn't want to make it obvious.

Saturday Night 7:30

            Lorelei had excused herself to get ready for her date with Max. She hated to see Rory moping on the couch like that and told herself that if this Gino kid stood her up she'd kill him. She didn't want to cancel on Max, but she would if her baby got left behind. 

Saturday Night 7:45

            Rory was in the middle of her second episode of Lucy when a car pulled up, followed very closely by a second. Max and Gino both ejected themselves from the car and proceeded up the walkless yard. Both were carrying flowers. They eyed one and other and continued walking. Gino didn't have Mr. Medina therefore they didn't know each other by sight. 

            "Hey Max, I mean Mr. Medina."

            "Hey Ror. Who's your gentleman caller?"

            "Oh this is Gino. He's the foreign exchange student at Chilton this year."

            "Ah." Max eyeballed him up and down. "Well it's nice to meet you. I'm sure I've seen you roaming about. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you." 

            Rory clued Gino in. "Mr. Medina is one of the English teachers at Chilton."

            "So nice to meet you." He offered Max his hand, which was accepted reluctantly. "Rory these are for you." He then handed his date an elaborate array of flowers. 

            "Thank you." 

            Lorelei ran down the stairs surprised to see the amount of people at her door. "Max. Early… not just on time today, but early. We really need to work on that." Max smiled and walked in kissing her on the cheek. 

            "Sorry Lor. I can't help but twitch in anticipation when I know that I get to see you."

            "Gross stop." Rory smiled at the two. "Mom this is Gino. Gino this is my mom Lorelei."

            "A pleasure to meet you Ms. Gilmore." Lorelei didn't like him. She could tell right away and didn't bother to correct him when he called her by her formal name. 

            Rory noticed, but didn't let on. "We should go Gino. I'll be home by midnight Mom."

            "Ok kiddo. I won't be. Don't wait up."

            The two younger daters walked toward the gleaming black car in the back of the driveway. 

            "I don't like him." Max stated very openly.

            "Nope. Me neither." With that they took the flowers to the kitchen for water and began their evening together.

DuGrey Mansion Upstairs East Wing

            Tristan had left before Gino had gone to pick up Rory. He was supposed to pick up Melissa, but had called last minute and canceled complaining of a stomachache. She had been upset, but completely sympathetic. He wasn't lying when he said that he had a stomachache. The thought of Gino and Rory together had begun to gnaw away at him the night before when he had heard Gino call her to confirm plans. The asshole had actually planned on leaving for the date at the exact moment he was supposed to be picking her up. 

At 8:15 when he got back to the house with his pizza he found the place empty. He hoped she was happy wherever she was right now. 

His parents had left on 'business' Thursday night and he and Gino had occupied the house by themselves when the day staff retired for the night. So instead of wasting a night on mindless dating and an evening of making out, he decided to stay in and **_enjoy_** the silence for once. Maybe he could get some homework done. He grabbed his brand new never listened to Eagle-Eye Cherry CD 'Desireless' from the CD tower by his stereo and popped it in on random. At his desk he began to work from his Calc book on the assigned problems. 

            A few minutes later, the second song on random came up. It wasn't the opening line, but the second that caught his ear. He snatched the CD booklet from its case and read along to the lyrics as the lead singer belted out his tune. 

'When Mermaids Cry'- Eagle-Eye Cherry

She was drowned in suicide faithless lover cast aside  
**_This is how she came to be Lorelei of the sea_**  
Hopes destroyed she wanted to find certain death peace of mind  
Now you wonder who is she Lorelei of the sea  
Many tales I've been told of sailors having died  
after seeing a mermaid known as Lorelei  
Faithless lover that is me and she siren of the sea  
So next time that the seagulls fly  
Don't you cry sweet Lorelei  
Seagulls fly when mermaids cry  
Those tears wont dry for Lorelei

The guilt is mine I was untrue the question is what am I to do  
All I know is I got to try to find sweet Lorelei  
Make amends for what's been done cause I believe that she's the one  
Try to find sweet Lorelei  
Seagulls fly when mermaids cry  
Those tears wont dry for Lorelei  
There she is I hear her cry  
She's asking me if I will die  
There ain't nothing I won't do for Lorelei  
Seagulls fly when mermaids cry  
Those tears wont dry for Lorelei

            He put the song on repeat and laid on his bed leaning sideways to look at the picture of him and Rory from Lou's Pizza and Wings inside the envelope which it was encased in he had stuffed a wallet sized photo of the two of them from the Halloween Party, for comparison purposes of the casual and… not so casual. His grandmother had had them sent over that morning fresh from the printer. There were cuts and prints of all sizes. He had looked them all over and carefully studied the way that they looked, at each other, at the camera, both serious and happy. Some were in black and white, some in old-fashioned color, and some in regular color, all stuffed into his top dresser drawer. But at the moment he couldn't analyze. Listening to that song all he could see in his mind's eye was Rory's laughing, smiling face. 'My own Lorelei.' 

            There he fell asleep missing the 9 o'clock reappearance of Gino with Rory in tow. 

Song as you can tell is cited if you want to download it. It's a great song. Tonight is actually the first time I've really listened to the lyrics myself. It went with the story so there it is. Hope you liked the chapter.


	17. In Which Things Change

Thanks for all the reviews… and a special thanks to 'B' for helping me out with the whole story thing. I'm not in the dark now. Anyway, judging from the reviews you don't want me to keep blabbing so here goes. This is for Tookie Clothespin by the way hehehehehe. 

DuGrey Mansion Downstairs

            "What are we doing here?" Rory asked looking around. She and Tristan had been friends are a few months now, but she had never been in his house before. It was surprisingly modern judging by the outside. It was filled with modern art and lighting… as opposed to the classic mansion-y look from the exterior. 

            "The DuGreys are all out and it's a beautiful spot. With…" He pulled her into a set of double doors. "A kitchen." 

            "Whoa they actually have kitchens in houses now. I had no idea. Wow I should probably call my mom and tell her. Something this crazy… can't be left until tomorrow." She pretended to grab for her cell phone. Gino grabbed her hand instead and pulled her close so he could place his arms around her waist. 

            "You're a funny girl Rory. It's rare to find someone good at being beautiful and witty." 

            Her heart had skipped a beat. There was an awkward silence where they both wanted to move closer, but that was almost impossible. Instead she broke away and looked around the chrome finished sterile white kitchen. There were different ingredients for God knows what lining one of the counters by the stove. "So really what are we doing?"

            "We are making… spaghetti." He kissed his fingers and flung the kiss into the air like a stereotypical cooking Italian. 

            "You maybe. Me no way."

            He looked at her confused. "Why not?"

            "Gilmore girls don't cook."

            "I see. Well all I can say is too bad. You're helping."

            She took off her corduroy jacket and threw in onto one of the bar stools that lined the island in the middle of the kitchen. "You asked for it."

            "Yes I did."

Later on

            The sauce was simmering in it's pan and Gino had instructed Rory on boiling water for the angel hair pasta that would accompany the sauce. 

            "Wow. I can cook!" She looked up proudly seeing the water come to a steady boil. 

            Gino smiled. "Now add the pasta to cook and you'll be a professional chef." While she was turned he polished off his fourth glass of wine and poured another. 

            When dinner was ready Rory insisted on serving up the portions and allowing Gino to go sit. He had set up a table on the patio just adjacent to the kitchen. He lit the candles and clumsily poured Rory and himself wine. It would be her first, and his sixth. He hid the bottle beneath the table hoping that when she tasted it she would just go with the flow. If she loosened up a little, his task would be made a lot easier. 

            Rory entered and placed his plate before him. "Thank you. You're a regular Betty Crocker." She smiled and sat herself down. He carefully lifted his glass so as not to appear the three sheets to the wind that he actually was. "To tonight. May it be as memorable as I planned." She touched her glass to his and took a sip.

            Then spit it out all over the dinner she had just set down for herself. "What is that?"

            He lifted the bottled. "Vino (wine). It's a norm when having a traditional Italian dinner." Before he could control it, the bottle slipped from his hand and shattered on the floor. 

            "Are you drunk?" She stood looking down at him as he simply stared at the mess he had made. 

            "Calm down Rrrory."

            "I will not."

            Tristan bolted from his bed. He thought he had heard something crash outside. He sat silently for a few more seconds trying to hear something else. What he did hear shocked him. It was Rory and she was yelling from the patio. He bolted out of bed and out onto the balcony. 

            "Were you trying to get me drunk? And then what? Drag my passed out body back to your room and have your drunken way with it?" He looked at her sheepishly. "Answer me."

            "Well I figured since your mom wasn't going to be home you wouldn't mind staying a bit longer." He tried to put on his suave charm, but only succeeded in tripping over the table and sending himself and everything on top of the table crashing on to the ground. 

            "You are a sorry bastard." She turned to walk back into the house to call a cab when she ran smack dap into Tristan's chest. 

            He grabbed her arms and looked her over to make sure the glass hadn't cut her. "Are you ok?"

            She looked up and saw how completely serious he looked despite his wrinkled clothes and tussled hair. "I'm ok. I was going to call for a cab."

            "I'll take you home." He pushed her through the door. "Go get your stuff. I'll deal with him." Rory walked back into the kitchen and went to wait for Tristan by his car. 

            His heart had stopped when he had seen her in potential serious danger. Who knows what kind of stuff Gino would have tried if the bastard hadn't gotten so blitzed. He looked down at the sorry sight. Gino was covered in sauce and was giggling to himself. 

            "Funny huh? I'm so sick of your shit. Don't think that you'll be staying here much longer once my parents return."  He kicked the chair that had been pushed across the patio into the wall as hard as he could. "And if you come anywhere near Rory Gilmore in the short time you have left here I will kill you." With that he left the mess for his return. 

            His chest had begun to ache with tension from not breathing and then breathing too hard. Before he went out to the car, he stood for a moment and regained his composure. She was killing him slowly. 

            Outside Rory hugged herself. The temperature had dropped greatly since her little scene with Gino. She couldn't believe that she hadn't seen what a creep he was. She looked back over the signs that she missed, all the bullshit that she had swallowed and felt sick to her stomach. She would be eternally grateful that Tristan had been in the house. She didn't want to think about how things could have been much different. 

            Tristan stepped out into the late fall air. Though it shocked the skin not covered by his short sleeve tee shirt, he didn't shiver. He didn't even look at her when she began to speak. 

            In the car, she went on and on about the incident and how she didn't think anything like that would ever happen and how sorry she was that she hadn't been careful, as he had advised. The blood surging in his ears kept him from hearing the words that were rapidly rambling from her mouth. 

            When they reached her driveway and he pulled to a stop. He finally looked over and saw that she was almost as frazzled as he was. "Tristan. Thank you so much for being there for me. You totally didn't have to bring me home." 

            "Rory." He took a deep breath and fought the greatest urge he had ever had to take her in his arms and kiss her. "This isn't working."

            She stopped talking and stared at him. "What do you mean?"

            "We can't be friends."

            "But…"

            "Please… just stop."

            "Tristan… I don't understand."

            "Just leave me alone." Tristan looked to her door handle and his gaze remained there until she took hold of it and let herself out. She slowly walked backward toward the house hoping that he would jump out and grab her. 

            He pulled away and didn't look back because if he had seen her beginning to cry he would have done just what the both of them at that moment wanted. 

            Rory sat on the steps of her home and cried. Up until that moment she hadn't realized how much she had come to need him in her life. He was a rock that she didn't even know was holding her steady. And he was gone. She loved him and she knew it and she admitted it to herself and screamed it into the night. But no one responded, the houses around her remained completely dark. She was alone … and he was gone… for good. 

            At the stop light in the center of Stars Hollow, Tristan pulled to a halt and let his tears flow. They were tears of love, but mostly tears of complete and utter fear over what had happened in the last hour and a half and what the next day and the day after that would bring. When the light changed, he wiped his face and left Stars Hollow. 


	18. TIME

Sorry I'm late updating I need a Shakespeare final… what a treat. Anyway here's the next installment. 

            Monday morning at Chilton, the rumor mill was working over time. Gino had been deployed to a Hartford hotel after Tristan had explained to his parents why they would not find their wedding wine glasses, that had been a gift from President Regan and his wife in tact, as well as the antique patio table and two setting of their china pattern. Mrs. DuGrey had immediately phoned the exchange agency and Chilton from China demanding that Gino be removed at once. And from person to person the story of the fateful Saturday night filtered down into the lowest of low Chilton ranks. 

            The girls, upset with Gino's absence blamed Rory and made snide comments about the 'holier than thou' act being a façade for the 'whore' underneath. The soccer team, knowing what Gino was really like, stood by their girl.

And by the end of the day having observed Tristan and Rory's odd behavior around one another, whole new batch of buzz began. Everyone wanted to know what had happened when he had found the two that caused him to spurn her. A daytime soap opera was being spun by the sordid tale and Rory's previously quiet, for the most part peaceful life was upturned. 

By Thanksgiving, Tristan had moved on from hurt to anger. Despite the fact he knew it wasn't Rory's fault for what had happened, he was angry with her for not loving him back. By Thanksgiving, he turned back into the old Tristan, the player boy. 

Lorelei tried to make things as pleasant as possible for Rory. She had received most of the detail of what had happened between Gino and Rory, but she knew that there was something else. She and Tristan had had a falling out that Rory just didn't want to talk about. By Thanksgiving the house had become so unbearably depressing, she did something she never thought she would do again… she asked her mother for help.

The temperature dropped, the first snow fell, and Christmas was fast approaching. Rory's mood had somewhat improved as of late. It was after all 'tis the season. She was glad Gino was gone. She had become accustomed to her sadness. After a few failed attempts to get him to talk to her, she accepted that Tristan had returned to his former state.  

What these two ill-starred teenagers didn't know was that things were about to change once again… for better or worse… only the fates know.

Ok so it's boring and it's a filler I'm sorry. But it needed to be done for the next part of the story. Tomorrow's will be longer and much more eventful. Thanks for reading and don't get discouraged by lack of content. It'll be back in 24 hours. 


	19. Broken Glass and Some Hearts Too

OK, here's the next chapter. Thanks for everyone's help.

            "Santa Clause is coming to town. Lalalalalalalalala." Lorelei pranced around Luke who had volunteered once again this year to help the Gilmore Girls bring in their Christmas tree. 

            "Could stop frolicking in front of the man carrying the tree." 

            "I could, but it wouldn't be as fun." She ran ahead and opened the front door of the house for him. Rory had come home ahead of them to move the couch and get the tree stand ready. "OK bring into the left. Then a right around the couch. Right by the fire place."

            "I got it Lor. It's the same place as every other year." 

            Lorelei pouted and went into hug Rory. "Oh daughter of mine. Luke here is making fun of our Christmas tree's placement." 

            Rory put on a pout to match Lorelei's. "But LUKE… that's just where it belongs. The fireplace when lit gives it that homey glow. And…"

            "Whatever. You two do what you gotta do. I'm gonna head back to the diner."

            "NO!" They both screamed at the same time. 

            After Lorelei had hung on his neck and Rory locked and barricaded the door they succeeded in making him stay to help decorate it. The same as last year and the year before.

            Tradition. Luke had called it a trap. Sometimes… he was really right. But some traditions were worth being trapped in.

Chilton East Wing Hallway

            The final bell rang let the students of Chilton free for a special two-week Christmas vacation. Due to the placement of the days this year two weeks were considered necessary. Rory sighed with relief. Things had become a lot easier in the past couple weeks. People had moved onto another piece of gossip so her life had returned to its 'first weeks at Chilton' state. Barely any one talked to her, but she would be the first to admit it was better than the glares and biting words. 

            She saw Tristan standing at his locker exchanging books he was done with for the ones he needed over vacation. She had made him a Christmas present as a long minute impulse and hadn't been able to work up the courage to give it to him. This would be her last chance. 

            Rory took a deep breath and approached him. He was now stuffing wrapped boxes that his admiring under classman had periodically given to him during the day. "Hey!"

            He jumped at the sound of her voice, but kept his eyes on his task. "Hello."

            Her heart was racing, as was his. "I umm, should I add this to the pile?" She pulled the present from her backpack and started to hand it to him.

            "You didn't have to do this." 

            She shrugged. "I wanted to. Sort of a sorry."

            "Like the other ten million sorrys you've given me that were unnecessary. I told you that I didn't want them. You didn't do anything."

            "Then tell me why you won't talk to me and why we can't be friends. I don't understand."

            "I can't explain it Mary. I just don't want anything to do with you." He shrugged and gave her his famous smirk. His words stung and her eyes began to prick with tears. 

            "Here." She tried to shove her gift into his hands. 

            "I don't want it."

            "It's a Christmas present ok? Not a sorry."

            "Still don't want it." 

            Two huge tears escaped from their watery prison and fell quickly down her face. "Fine." Her voice quivered with anger. She threw the object in her hand against the lockers. The sound of glass breaking and Rory running out of the building echoed in Tristan's ears. 

            He slammed his fist into the locker and reached down to grab the wrapped gift. He had made her cry. One thing he never wanted to do. 

            What he didn't know that he had caused more tears than he would ever know. 

            At home he ran up to his room and locked the door behind him. He threw his books and the crap the freshman had given him on his bed. 

            "Tristan!"

            "What Mom?"

            "I just wanted to know if it was you that had flashed by the living room without so much as a hello." 

            "Yeah sorry." 

            "Well as much as I love talking to your door. I'm meeting with your grandmother and some of her friends for tea."

            "Bye Mom." He heard her footsteps retreating down the hallway. He laid Rory's gift on his desk. 

            After staring at it for a good half hour, he carefully sliced the paper open. Inside he found broken picture frame. The frame was decorated with different things that signified different moments in their relationship. He removed the broken glass altogether and began to examine each item more thoroughly. There was a ticket stub from the tickets he hadn't used for PJ Harvey, a cut out of a soccer ball, the Chilton emblem, a picture of the Virgin Mary, and a few other things. The basic color scheme around the items was blue. The pictures inside the frame were what caught him off guard. They were cut to be puzzled together. It included each of other sophomore school pictures in opposite corners, the picture of the day at the pizza place in the upper middle, but she had a halo glued above her head while she had added devil's horns above his. On the bottom was a print from the Halloween party, not a professional one, but a picture someone had taken of the kiss that they had shared that night. There was a heart behind each of their shoulders; Rory's was broken in two; his had a chain with a lock drawn across it.  

            The back was falling off from being thrown and the top right corner of the frame had separated. He pulled it off and saw the labeling on the back of the pictures. On the pizza picture it read 'Today's headline: Virgin corrupts the Devil.' He laughed; she really had corrupted him. On the back of her picture the words 'The Virgin' and on his 'The Player.' And finally the last picture made his breath catch in his throat. "Star-crossed lovers." He read it aloud. 

The Country Club Tearoom

            "So it's settled. Christmas is the day." The Gilmore women and the DuGrey nodded to each other. "We leave on the 26th." 

Rory's Bedroom, The Crap Shack

            The first thing Rory did when she got home change into her pajamas. The rims of her eyes were red and raw. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep herself from crying the whole bus ride home. She climbed into her bed and grabbed Colonel Clucker by the neck. 

            "Rory I'm home."

            "In here." She didn't move from her position, but waited for Lorelei to enter the room. 

            "Hunny, what's the matter?"

            "He really does hate me."

            Lorelei went over and climbed onto the bed taking her daughter into her arms. "It's ok. It'll all be fine."

            Rory looked up and shook her head. "No it won't."

            "Do you want to talk about it?"

            "Yeah, I think I'm ready. I mean it's best to get it all out right?"

            "Sometimes." 

            Rory then began her gloomy account of what the past month and a half had truly been like for her. 

Christmas Day

            "RORY!!!!! We have to get to Grandma's House." Lorelei stood in the hallway putting on her shoe. 

            "Since when are you in a hurry to get to Grandma and Grandpa's."

            "Since it's Christmas and there are presents waiting. One in particular for you. I can't wait 'til you open it."

            "You know what they got me?"

            "Yup. I do. They had to run it by me."

            "Is it a car? Or maybe ummm… I don't know. Tell me!"

            "You'll see. Let's go."

            They raced out the door and to the car. 

The DuGrey Mansion

            "TRISTAN!!!!! We have to get to Grandma's House." His mother and father stood in their winter coats by the door waiting for their son."

            "I'm coming. I just have to grab their presents." 

            He came running down the stairs and out the door a moment later. 

The Gilmore Mansion

            At the door, the maid took Rory and Lorelei's coats. "They are waiting for you in the sitting room."

            "Thank you." The two girls chorused and walked to meet the elder Gilmores.

            "Rory. Lorelei. Merry Christmas." Everyone exchanged happy greetings and hugs and such. 

            "So Rory." Her grandmother addressed her. "Presents or brunch first?"

            "PRESENTS!" Lorelei answered before Rory could say other wise. 

            When everything was exchanged and everyone was happy with what they had received, they retreated to the dining room. Rory walked ahead with Richard discussing the first edition book of 'Emma' that he had given her. 

            "Mom? Where it is?" Lorelei pulled her mother to the side.

            "Well before you so rudely interrupted your daughter, I expected her to choose to eat first. Seeing that she isn't nearly as needy of gifts as her mother is." Emily smiled and patted Lorelei's arm. "It's on her chair." 

            "What's this?" Lorelei looked to see Rory holding the very box that contained her future. 

Sorry that it switches around so much, but it really is essential the story. Some things may be a bit confusing, but don't fret all shall be revealed very soon.


	20. We've Been Set Up

            Rory shook the box delighted to have another present. "You've really given me everything I need. You've spoiled me this year."

            Lorelei, Richard and Emily smiled at one and other. They had all been upset that Rory hadn't been happy lately. "Open it darling." Emily pushed. 

            She placed the box on the table and neatly took the paper off. It was filled with multiple layers of tissue paper. She pulled out the insides. "A camera, film, what's this for?"

            "Keep digging." Richard was becoming more excited than the women. 

            "English to Italian Dictionary. A tour guidebook of Rome. My passport." She was thoroughly confused now until she finally picked up the last of the materials in the present, an envelope. She fingered it open and stared at the contents. "This isn't what I think it is."

            "Well what do you think it is?" Lorelei sarcastically added. She could barely keep her excitement inside as Rory opened everything.

            "A plane ticket… to Italy?"

The DuGrey Mansion

            "Italy?" Tristan looked from one grandparent to the other. "Are you serious?"

            "Yes we are. We leave tomorrow from JFK in New York." 

            He looked down at his ticket shocked. "How did you know I wanted to go?"

            "We hear that you're very enthusiastic about your Italian class at school. We figured that since you had such a long vacation and your parents have to leave tomorrow as well that you wouldn't mind accompanying your grandparents across the Atlantic." 

            He jumped up from where he had been sitting and hugged both his grandparents at the same time. He felt the joy as he remembered it being when he had been nine and Santa still showed up. 

            "What time do we leave?"

            "Eight a.m. We'll reach New York at 10. Plane leaves at 11. We will reach Rome at midnight. Rest and the next two weeks are spent how we please."

Rory's Bedroom

            "Mom, are you sure that I need two suit cases?"

            "Definitely."

            "Are you sure you won't come?"

            "It's fine. You and your grandparents haven't really had too much chance to bond over the last seventeen years. Plus it's a big two weeks for the Inn. It's ok to be excited hunny."

            "But what about our European trip?"

            "We're still going. You can take notes in Italy of what we should see and do because you probably won't be able to do much of what we consider worthy of doing while in Italy."

            "You're right. I just can't believe this. It's so sudden. I never would have guessed that for Christmas I'd get a trip to Europe." 

            Lorelei nodded and retreated back to the kitchen. 'It's not all your going to get.'

JFK International Airport

            "Grandma, I'm going to go look in the bookstore quickly."

            "Alright Rory, but please don't be too long. Listen in case our flight is called. We're first class."

            "I will." 

            Inside the bookshop, Rory picked up a journal that's cover was made of dried flowers and leaves. It's one thing she had not thought to bring and of course she would want to catalogue every moment. Though she already had two books to read, she picked up a third and went to pay for both of the items. 

            "Will this be all?" The guy behind the corner asked politely.

            "Yeah."

            " 'The Alienist,' a great choice. I read it in a week. I really couldn't put it down."

            "It's been on the bestseller's list for a while back in 1995. I thought I'd check it out, but haven't had time."

            "Well make sure you read the sequel. Especially if you like this first one. That'll be $15.67, and the tip is free." She handed him the money and accepted the book. "The name of the second one…" He wrote it on the back of the receipt and handed that to her.

            "US Airways Flight 169 to Rome, Italy is now boarding first class."

            "That's me. Thanks so much." Rory turned and ran back to the waiting area. She grabbed her backpack and her carryon. 

            "Ready Rory?"

            "You bet." They walked toward the stewardess who was taking the tickets and each handed her their boarding passes. 

As they boarded, the Dugreys entered the area in a hurry. "Next time, we leave at six in the morning Janlen. I refused to make a run for the plane every time. I'm not twenty anymore."

Tristan smiled as he walked behind them. As sappy as it was he hoped some day he loved someone as much as his grandparents loved each other. With that thought he walked onto the plane thinking of that one person he had used to dream about sharing that with. And then there she was standing in front of his face, placing her carryon above his seat. He looked over and saw his grandparents in the other aisle talking to none other than the Gilmores. He wasn't seeing things as he had hoped. 

Rory had sat down in her seat by the window already and was reading. 

"Rory Gilmore, we've been set up." Tristan plopped down in the seat next to her shaking his head. 

She stared in shock at him. 

Neither one knowing what to say to the other. Fifteen minutes later, they were in the air and heading over the Atlantic. 


	21. Vampires and Charms

Thank you for the review… he he this is where I've been heading since I started (to Rome that is) it was just a matter of getting there. Anyway, as for the updating this for me is like writing in a journal… it's an exercise for my imagination. 

Four Hours Into the Flight

            The flight movie was announced as being 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.' Tristan groaned. He had some how managed to keep talking to Rory at a minimum. She didn't seem to be in any great need to talk to him. He thought to the picture frame and wondered whether it meant what he thought it did. The way she was acting you'd never know.

            Rory sat as close to the window as she could. It was extremely hard for her sitting this close to him and not talking. She wanted to scream at him and make him tell her why he hated her and what she could do to make things right between them.  But she didn't, she continued to sit quietly and read her book. 

            "So what are you reading?" She looked over and saw he was actually addressing her. 

            She'd take what you got. "Queen of the Damned. Third in Anne Rice's vampire series."

            "I didn't think that'd be the kind of stuff you'd be into reading."

            "Well my mom and I loved Brad in Interview with the Vampire and I had read the book cause I always read the book before I see the movie. Then I saw that they're making a second one. So I thought I'd read the series."

            "I see. I liked that movie. Even though it was kind of weird."

            "Vampires are an extremely interesting bunch of mythical creatures. I mean to think that they represent so many different things. Like STDs. I suppose it isn't stuff I'd read normally, but it's great. I'm glad I gave it a chance."

            "What do you mean STDs?"

            She turned in her seat sitting Indian style to face him. "Well there are a few things. Ummm, the sharing of blood between vampires, like when they are drawing from each other, that would be the sharing of blood by something like a needle for drugs or whatever. But as far as actual sex, when a vampire chooses a victim and then decides to change them also, the vampire must almost completely drain the person and then the victim must take it back through the veins of his maker. That would be mingling of blood. And for a long time people thought that when they had sex they were actually mixing bloods with each other. STDs weren't talked about by anyone even though they existed especially among the noble class, they traded wives like live stock."

            He laughed at her enthusiasm. "STDs aren't new to the world then?"

            "Nope definitely not. Then you know how vampires can only come out at night?"

            "Yeah."

            "Well that would represent the nightlife or darkness which is normally where STDs are transferred. Then they sleep in coffins, meaning that they sleep in a deathtrap or something like that. And of course, the homosexuality aspect. How vampires are all over each other no matter what their sex. Homosexuality has in the past been associated with STDs and their transfer. Homosexuality was really big in the earlier centuries too, it's just that no one talked about it."

            "Very interesting. You did a lot of background work on this?"

            "Well yeah. I dunno. It's kind of fun."

            "I've seen Interview with the Vampire. Never read the book, but I see what you're saying." 

            They stared at each other for a moment and then Rory looked away blushing. "I actually have the second book with me for reference purposes if you want to read it."

            He nodded. "Sure. It beats watching Harry Potter."

            "Hey! I like Harry Potter."

            "Ok Ror. To each their own." He reached for the book she held. He had called her by her nickname. She noticed; he didn't. "I don't need to have read the first one, right?"

            "No, I mean there's detail you missed that wasn't in the movie, but you should be fine."

            "The Vampire Lestat." He read the title out loud and then opened the book to the front page. "Thanks. I was getting really bored."

            "No problem." She turned back around in her seat and they read side by side. 

Eight Hours Into the Flight

            Rory had drifted to sleep a little while earlier. Tristan was enjoying the book, but stopped to observe his sleeping companion. She was awkwardly position with her knees tight to her chest and her forehead smooshed against the glass. He took his pillow and hers and placed them in his lap then carefully coaxed her over to his side of the seats. 

            "What?" She opened one eye barely enough to see him. He could tell her she was completely out of it. 

            "Nothing. Just lay down." 

            "Um hmm." She sleepily adjusted herself across the seats. "I love you Tristan." With that she promptly conked out again.

            He stared down in shock. He didn't know what to think of this admission, whether or not to take it for true. After debating for a few minutes, he smoothed back her hair and covered her with an airline blanket then dosed off himself. 

            The DuGreys and the Gilmores looked on as their grandchildren silently slept. They smiled at one and other then returned to their plane ride activities. 

            They slept for the rest of the play ride until the stewardess had to wake them to put on their seat belts. Rory was thoroughly embarrassed for having fallen asleep in Tristan's lap.

            "I'm so sorry."

            "Don't worry about it. If I had been uncomfortable, I would have moved you." Tristan sighed to himself, obviously she hadn't remembered her mumbling. 

            "OK." 

            Inside the Aeroporto di Leonardo di Vinici, Tristan and Rory followed their grandparents through customs and then out to where a limo was waiting to take them the 35 kilometers to the Lord Byron Hotel. "Well that's one of the better flights I've had in a long time."

            The grandparents all nodded in agreement as their grandchild just looked on. Rory was the first of the two to comment. "Will our things be there when we arrive?"

            Emma smiled at her. She realized it was her first time out of the country and traveling in such style. "Yes. It will." 

            "May I look out the window when we get to the city?" Despite the fact that it was two thirty in the morning, with the time change and everything, Rory was finding that her excitement was growing as they traveled closer to one of the most beautiful cities of the world. 

            On their way in they passed the Coliseum. It was lit with an eerie greenish light. It only added to the beauty of it. "Tristan. Look over here." He moved closer to her and looked out over her shoulder. For the moment they were two kids in a candy shop and that was all that mattered. 

            At the hotel, they went up to the suite area that they would be sharing on the top floor. Rory and Tristan were put into the single rooms that were separated by the suite living room area. Janlen and Emma's room was up a winding set of stairs on the far right of the room and Emily and Richard's was across the hall past the elevator area. The master bedrooms had their own bathrooms while Tristan and Rory would share one that was located next to Rory's room. 

            By three thirty, everyone had settled into the rooms and the elder couples slept soundly. When she was sure that everyone was asleep, Rory slipped out of her room and began to look around. The suite was beautiful and the bathroom had both a shower and a whirlpool bathtub that was the center of the large room. But what caught her eye that she hadn't wanted to look at until everyone was in bed was the balcony. 

            She opened the doors and walked out. The view took her breath away. She could see for miles. From a distance, she could see the Coliseum that they had passed just an hour ago. That and many things she wished to see tomorrow. She wanted to do everything now. She blushed at her rapid and childish impatience. 

            "Rory?" Tristan walked out onto the balcony. "I thought you had gone to bed."

            "I wanted to wait until I was alone to see this part of the room." 

            "Oh. Sorry." He turned to go when she caught his arm. 

            "Don't go. Please." She looked up into his eyes and saw the same look as the one he had given her during the Halloween Party. But it wasn't empty as she had originally thought, it held emotions. Emotions she couldn't read. 

            He swallowed everything back and gave her a smile. "What did you think of those army guys and their guns in the airport?"

            "It was a bit frightening, but I wasn't carrying any narcotics or anything. So I figured I was safe." 

            He laughed. "Yeah. Are you excited about seeing everything tomorrow?"

            "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

            "I feel the same way."

            "Tristan?"

            "Hmm?"

            "Are we friends again?"

            "I don't suppose we have much of a choice in the matter Rory."

            "I guess not." She looked down at her feet.

            He looked her over and his heart melted with her standing there in the moonlight with Rome as her backdrop he couldn't think of one reason not to be friends with her. None of his feelings from home followed him there and he was glad. "Ror, I over reacted about everything. It's just… I was …am very confused about a lot of things, one of them being you. I don't know what to do."

            "Tell me. Maybe I could help. I mean if there's something to do with us, there must be something I can do."

            "I'm not ready to talk about it. But I am sorry. And yes, we're friends again. I promise I'll talk to you when I'm ready."

            She threw her arms around his neck and tightly squeezed him. Before she could control herself she began to cry into his shoulder. He pushed her an arm's length away to see if she was actually crying. "No please don't do that. I don't want you to cry over me."

            "I just missed you so much."

            "I missed you too." He shook her shoulders playfully. "I love my Christmas present by the way."

            "Oh my. You opened it?"

            "Yeah. Once I got past the broken glass it was all good. I glued the top right corner and bought a new glass piece and it was perfect again."

            She smiled at him. "I'm sorry I threw it."

            "Hey I deserved it. Wait here." He ran back into his room and then came out holding a small box. 

            "What's this?"

            "Your Christmas present."

            "You knew I was coming?"

            "No, but someone, I'm not sure who, cougheveryonebutuscough knew. I found the box in my bag."

            "So someone put a Christmas present in your bag for me, but it's from you."

            "Basically, but I bought it for you before all that stuff happened between us. My mom probably knew where it was and packed it. She helped me get part of it custom made."

            "Can I open it?"

            He laughed. "Of course. It's yours." 

            She carefully pulled off the ribbon and then lifted the top. Inside was a black velvet jewelry box. Her heart skipped a beat as she opened it. Inside was a charm bracelet with a few charms already in place. A charm in the shape of Connecticut, a pizza slice, a soccer ball, an 'R' and 'T' side by side, a star, and last was a tiara with a diamond center. "Tristan. I… this is too much."

            "Too late. I can't take it back."

            "The bracelet is fine, I mean silver isn't that expensive, but a diamond."

            "It isn't silver."

            "It isn't?"

            "No, it's white gold."

            "Tristan really…"

            "Rory, I'm not taking it back, the diamond is customary. There would have been more to it anyway if I hadn't cut you off. The star is for Stars Hollow in case you were wondering. But if you don't want it you can sell it." He shoulders had shrunk. 

            "No. I just can't believe it. It's so beautiful. Will you put it on for me?"

            "Sure." He walked toward her and gently placed it around her right wrist. "We should probably get to bed so we can see lots tomorrow."

            "You're right." She looked down at her wrist. "Thank you." She grabbed his face and carefully kissed his lips. With that, she walked back into her room leaving him stunned. 

And so begins our Roman trip, and don't worry everything you read is accurate. I've been to Rome and what I can't remember I've looked up. Looks like since I can't remember stuff I need to go back….hmmm. 


	22. Playing Tourguide

            The Italian sun brightly streamed into Rory's room. As it gently tried to coax her awake, Tristan stood in the doorframe watching silently. She looked so tiny under the covers of the queen-sized bed. Their grandparents said they had a full day scheduled for them. They had sent him up to wake Rory, but he couldn't. Not just yet. 

            He thanked his lucky stars that he had slept so well on the plane. After Rory had kissed him, he hadn't been able to sleep a wink. After another two minutes, he got up the courage and walked over to the side of the bed. 

            "Hey sleepy head." He shook her shoulder. "Time to raise and shine."

            She smacked his hand away and buried her head over her pillow. "Go away." 

            "Nope. Definitely not!" He grabbed her around the waist and began to tickle her. "We're in ITALY!!"

            She bolted out of bed and to the other side of the room. "You don't want to do that again."

            "What tickle you?"

            "No. I can handle you there. You don't want to wake me up."

            "Oh really and why's that?"

            "Try it again and see." She grabbed her towel and sauntered out of the room toward the bathroom. 

            "Just hurry up. The 'elders' are waiting downstairs."

            Ten minutes later, she emerged with only a towel wrapped around her. The apple Tristan had been munching on fell to the floor. She didn't even look up to acknowledge him, just walked straight to her room knowing exactly what she had just done. 

            When she was ready, she opened the door and skipped to the elevators. "Come on Trisy!!!! We're in Italy."

            They met their grandparents downstairs and had breakfast. 

            "So children." Janlen looked at the two eager teenagers before his eyes. "It is our first day, what would you like to see first?"

            "Well," Rory pulled out her tour book and some pamphlets she'd picked up. "We could start by touring the Vatican. Or we can do the Roman Forum and also the Coliseum, get a taste for the ancient. There are actually two tours for the ancients put on by this one tour group. One of them is only the basics, but the second includes two other churches. They are three hours and three and a half hours respectively."

            "Rory you realize that we have two weeks here right?"

            "Of course, but I need those two weeks to see everything."

            Tristan nodded. "I'm with Rory on this one." 

            "I know this isn't going to be perceive well, but why don't we let the children take their tours while we enjoy our vacation. I mean we've all seen what there is to see in Rome." Emma sat back and let everyone else think on her suggestion. 

            "They are responsible young adults. I agree with Emma." Richard put in his two cents.  Janlen and Emily looked at each other and then to Rory and Tristan. 

            "We'll need to give them money for cabs and such. Plus shopping and things."

            The men grabbed their wallets before anyone could protest and smacked a pile of lire in each of their hands. "Go."

            Rory and Tristan stepped out of the dining room in awe. "You know that they're going to do this all week right?"

            Rory looked up at him. "You mean put money in my hand and send me off into Rome?"

            "Well that and sending us off together."

            "I'm not seeing what's so bad about it." She walked toward the elevator. 

            "You're right. So where are we going?"

            "Upstairs to change into proper attire and then we're outta here."

            "What's wrong with what you're wearing?" He looked at her floral skirt and tank top.

            "The skirt is too short and I have to cover my shoulders."

            "Oh the whole religious thing, I forgot about that."

            "Yeah."

            "So when do we get to talk about last night?" 

            She smiled at him. "Later."

            They took a cab to the tour agency and walked inside. Rory looked around while Tristan went and enquired about the starting time for the Ancient Rome tour. When he returned, she had gathered another handful of pamphlets.

            "We missed the last tour, but there's another one at one o'clock." 

            Rory looked down at her watch. "But that's another two hours. I don't want to waste any time."

            "Why do we need a tour? You've got the book and your camera. Let's do it by ourselves." He lent her his elbow. 

            She grabbed it and they were off. When they realized they had no idea where they were going, they stopped and bought a map. Rory then made a list:

The Baths of Trajan

Piazza Venezia

Memorial of Vittorio Emanuele II

The "Insula" of the Aracoeli

The Roman Forum

The Coliseum   

            She checked each off as they saw them and made notes in her scrap pad of all the detail. "Where to next Yoda?"

            "The Roman Forum. I saved the two best sites of the day for last."

            "Great." He took her hand and they walked together across the street to the steps that led down to the Forum.             

            As they walked down, she pointed to the stone structures on each side of the stairs. "That's the House of Virgins, and then that's the first Christian church ever."

            "The House of Virgins, huh? I bet I could do some damage in there."

            "They weren't allowed to have intercourse at all. It was considered an honor, but by the time they were released from their duty, they were so old that no one would take them on as a wife."

            "Sad." 

            "That building up there over there," Rory pointed straight ahead of her. "That is the Senate. That's where the political figures met and discussed their business."

            She pulled him around a shed like structure in the middle of the forum. "Is this part of it?" 

            "This is the most important part, or at least the most famous."

            "And what exactly is it?"

            "This is where they laid Julius Caesar's body for viewing…"

            "And Mark Antony made his speech."

            "Yup." They looked around and with some help from fellow tourists, took a few pictures in the area. "Time is two o'clock. We can take a lunch break at one of those cafés we saw and then go to the Coliseum or we can skip lunch do the Coliseum and head back to the hotel to have dinner with our grandparents."

            Tristan stood debating. "Option one. I'm starved. And we can always make it back in time to have dinner with them."

            "Sounds like a plan."

            After having a nice lunch at Café Greco, they headed back to the main area downtown and toward the Coliseum. It was Tristan's turn to play tour guide. He took the book and walked backward in front of her as she looked.

            "This structure dates back to 72 A.D. It was constructed during the reign of Emperor Vespasiano and dedicated to son, Titus, in 80 A.D. The popular name 'The Coliseum' was given to the structure because of the colossal statue of the god Nero that stood next to it. Its given name is The Amphitheatrum Flavium. It was made to hold 50,000 spectators and held such events as gladiator battles, animal hunts, Christians massacred by lions, of course my favorite, the mock sea battles." 

            She laughed. "Mock sea battles, what'd they do dress like ships?"

            "No actually." He closed the book and brought her to the side where she could see the middle of the structure. "See how there are walls down there?"

            "Yeah."

            "Those were the cells where they kept animals and where the gladiators would wait and where the prisoners to be tortured were locked up. What they did was when they wanted to have the sea battles, they would take off the wooden floor that was normally there and flood the cells and bring in small mock ships."

            "Interesting."

            "Yeah. I always thought that was clever. Did you know that for the night games they would tar Christians and then burn them alive for light?"

            "No. I didn't. I haven't really researched Italy in detail. Only what they give us in class."

            "I've been places in Europe before. But this is one place I have wanted to come and haven't had the chance." He turned and looked at her. "I'm glad I got to do it like this."

            She turned and began walking back into the dark quarters that led to the upper level of the theater. He followed. She led him to a specific spot and stopped. "What do you mean like this?" 

            "I mean, with you. Being with my grandparents, and yours is cool. But it's better experiencing it with someone who's new to it just like me."

            "It means a lot to me too. Do you know where you're standing right now?"

            He smiled at her. "No where?"

            "This is where the emperor and other royalty sat during performances." 

            "I see."  

            Rory grabbed the next person walking by and asked them to take a quick picture. When the lady handed back the camera, Rory thanked her and got out her pad.

            "Whatcha writing?"

            "Quick note to myself to label this."

            "As what?"

            "The Emperor and Empress of Rome, 2001."

            He smiled. "Hey, we could come back in five days and being emperor and empress of 2002 too."

            "Not a bad idea." 

            He opened the book again and continued with his historical lecture.

            Tristan and Rory arrived back at the hotel to find that their grandparents were expecting them in the dining room at five. They hurried down and made it right on time. The dinner was filled with all sorts of conversation about what they had seen and how much fun they had had together. 

            All the time the two teenagers rambled on, the 'elders' wink and nudged one and other for a job well done, not only in renewing a friendship with the possibility of romance, but also in the happiness they had brought to a pair of young lives. 

Eight O'Clock, Dusk

            "Hey Tristan!" Rory ran into Tristan's room to find him lying on his back reading the book she'd lent him.

            "Yeah?"

            "I forgot to buy postcards. Wanna walk with me downtown? I thought we could hit the Trevi Fountain and maybe the Spanish Steps."

            "Sure. I still don't understand why they have SPANISH steps in ITALY, but whatever." 

            "I'm gonna grab my coat and we can go."

            They met by the elevator and walked the fifteen minutes into the downtown area. Rory stopped at a small shop on the way. "Ok, I need one for Mom, Lane, Luke, Sookie, Jackson, Dean, Taylor, Miss Patty, Kirk, Babette and Morey, Dad and Sherry, Max, and probably one for Clara because she'll get upset if Dean gets one and she doesn't. I'm not sure I should get one for Michel. He probably wouldn't care." She paid and they left. 

            "So you and Dean?" Despite himself, his jealousy got the better of him.

            "Are friends. He meant a lot to me and a while after he agreed we could be friends, so it all worked out." Internally, there was a sigh of relief.

            "That's nice." They reached the Trevi Fountain and Rory gasped. "What, are you ok?"

            "I'm fine. It's just… I don't think I really prepared myself for the actual thing. It's huge."

            "Yup. Get out your coin Missy." They each walked up and looked the fountain over. They asked someone to take their picture throwing the coins in at the same time. 

            "You know. I really hope that this does bring us back." Rory had sat down and was looking on as the marble Zeus commanded his sea chariot. 

            "Well they say a coin in brings you back, and I'm not going to think otherwise. I did my part." 

            Rory took a few more pictures while Tristan snuck off and bought them two gelatos (ice creams). One strawberry for himself; and one chocolate for her. He came up from behind her and dapped his cone on her cheek. She jumped and smacked him. 

            "That's cold."

            "Yeah well. I got one for you too. But I could eat it myself."

            She grabbed for it, but he kept it out of reach. "Come here." She stepped closer and he leaned it lightly kissing the gelato off her cheek. When he was done, he handed her the cone. Though she barely moved once he did. 

            He casually sat and enjoyed the fountain and the time smiling to himself. He had managed to shock her. 


	23. Piazza di Spagna

So I've been teasing you with little bits of Troryness, but I'm getting there. I've got it all planned out in my head. Just be patient.... big smile. 

            Rory looked at him as he licked his cone. "What was that exactly?"

            "Payback."

            "For?"

            "Last night and this morning." 

            "Whatever." She began to walk back out onto the main road that led to the Spanish Steps. 

            "Where are you going?"

            "The Spanish Steps." She kept walking and smiled when he caught up with her.

            At the bottom, Rory began to narrate. "These are known to the English as the Spanish Stairs, in Italian they are located in the Piazza di Spagna, and called the Scalla di Spagna. They were built between the years of 1721 to 1725. The French founded the church located at the top, the Trinita dei Monti, in 1495. The fountain at the bottom is known as the Fountain of the Little Boat."

            Tristan looked up amazed the beauty of it. "I'll bet it doesn't look as good as it does now in the day light."

            Rory nodded. "Not by half. I saw a photo of both night and day and I knew I had to come during the evening." She grabbed his hand and they began their ascent up the stairs. At the top, they turned around and took in the sight. "Wow."

            "You can say that again."

            "Wooooooooowwwwwww." 

            He lightly elbowed her and laughed. "You're such a dork. But really this place is gorgeous. I'm glad we came tonight." 

            They sat on the right side of a flower display and began to watch all the different people that had convened tonight on the steps. There was a group of teenagers a bit younger than Rory and Tristan sitting lower on the stairs. The boys were trying to impress the girls by making fun of the tourists. 

            "Look Tristan, people your own age mentality." 

            He put her in a headlock and mussed her hair. She laughed the entire time trying to break free. He kissed her head and released her. 

            A group of Italian college age kids were sitting to their left and were playing American folk songs. Rory couldn't help but laugh. "We come to Rome to sit on Spanish steps and hear American music. I am thoroughly entertained."

            "Think I should tell them that John Denver is out?"

            "Poor John. He's six feet under. Let him have his moment." When the song finished, Tristan stood and walked over to the group. "Where are you going?"

            He ignored her question he heard him speak something in Italy. 

            "Scusatemi, potere a me vedere tua chitarra? (Excuse me, may I see your guitar?)" From where she was sitting, she only picked up the 'Excuse me' part. She saw the guy nod and hand Tristan his guitar.

            He began to strum and then started into a song that she had never heard before. 

She was drowned in suicide faithless lover cast aside  
This is how she came to be Lorelei of the sea  
Hopes destroyed she wanted to find certain death peace of mind  
Now you wonder who is she Lorelei of the sea  
Many tales I've been told of sailors having died  
after seeing a mermaid known as Lorelei  
Faithless lover that is me and she siren of the sea  
So next time that the seagulls fly  
Don't you cry sweet Lorelei  
Seagulls fly when mermaids cry  
Those tears wont dry for Lorelei

The guilt is mine I was untrue the question is what am I to do  
All I know is I got to try to find sweet Lorelei  
Make amends for what's been done cause I believe that she's the one  
Try to find sweet Lorelei  
Seagulls fly when mermaids cry  
Those tears wont dry for Lorelei  
There she is I hear her cry  
She's asking me if I will die  
There ain't nothing I won't do for you Lorelei  
Seagulls fly when mermaids cry  
Those tears wont dry for Lorelei  

            It was the song he had listened to on repeat that night when Gino had almost attacked her. After it had happened, he bought himself a guitar and taught himself how to play it. He didn't care to learn anything else, just this one song that brought him comfort in his love for Rory. 

He sang his heart out for her and before she could control it began to cry. The crowd clapped and he handed back the guitar thanking the guy who had lent it to him. He knelt down in front of Rory and brushed her tears away with his thumbs. She smiled at him. He tore a flower from the display and placed it in her hair behind her ear. 

"I'm ready to talk."

She swallowed. "OK."

"The reason I stopped talking to you after everything that happened with Gino was because I couldn't stand watching you go through another guy and the pain after it. It split me apart."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that all the time that you were with Dean and you liked Gino, all I wanted to do was shake and say 'why are you doing this to yourself?'."

She looked at him confused. "I still don't get it." 

He sighed. "You can be so thick." She smacked his shoulder, which threatened to throw him off balance and send him flying down the stairs. He grabbed onto her shoulder and balanced himself. "That would have been mean Miss Lorelei. And here I am trying to tell you I am in love with you."

She gasped and looked straight into his eyes. "My God." 

"I'm sorry… I thought…" He began. 

She took hold of his shoulders and kissed him deeply. He lifted them up to a standing position where he could fully wrapped her into his arms. She clung to him as tightly as she could, trying to take him in all at once. Her hands traveled over his shoulders, around his neck and there she began to play with the back of neck. He tongue coaxed her mouth open and they were so entangled that they didn't know where it would stop. 

When Rory's melted brain returned to the ground, she pulled away slowly. He stared at her knowing that look. She wanted to say something and she wanted to word it just right. She cupped his face in her hands and then began to run her fingers along his cheeks. 

Rory shook her muddled head to clear her thoughts and stared into the blue eyes that she had come to love so much. "I love you back." She leaned in and kissed him again softly and unhurriedly. She had waited for this for a long time. What she didn't know was how long he had waited.

They walked back to the hotel hand in hand, discussing what they were and how to play it off with their grandparents. 

"So you know that they were hoping for this the entire year, ever since that garden party benefit thing."

Rory nodded. "I do looking back on it all. Though it didn't really occur to me until the Halloween party." 

He laughed. "I knew the entire time. I knew it and I liked it because it gave me a chance to spend more time with you."

Rory squeezed his hand affectionately. "I was thinking."

"And what were you thinking?"

"I don't think that we should let them in on the fact that we're together now."

"Why not?"

"Well for one they know how hormonal teenagers get and I personally don't feel like having a chaperone the entire vacation. Especially after today when we basically got to run wild through the side streets of Rome."

"Good point. And the second is?"

"Revenge."

"Meaning?"

"Well one thing I've learned from my mother is not to let anyone run my life. I let my grandmother play dress up with me and show me off to her friends, but when she goes so far as to try and run my love life, that's crossing the line."

"I know what you mean. I can't tell you how many times my grandmother has tried to set me up with Hartford society's debutants."

"And I'll bet they got tongue. No relationship, but tongue definitely."

"I won't deny it, but only the attractive ones." 

"What happens when she tries again?"

"I have everything I've ever wanted. Anything before this was barely a substitute."

"Wow you're a sap. How do I know that you're not just feeding me a line?" She took his hand that was clasped in her and put it around her shoulder. 

He grabbed her and pulled her body close to his and lowered his mouth to hers. He kissed her deeply and thoroughly. "That evidence enough?"

"I'm not sure. I could use some more convincing." He pushed her into a side street and up against a wall. He kissed her swiftly moving from her lips to her neck. When he felt her shiver, he stepped back. "Please don't stop." She tried to pull him back but he stepped further away.

"You're not like anyone else and I don't plan on treating you like I did anyone else. I love you. I want to take this slow. I want it to be right." 

"It will be." They linked hands and continued walking. "So back to the plan. We act as if we have regressed and are barely talking, only to tour Rome. We basically hate each other. They'll push us together more and we can spend the entire trip together. Then at the end, when we have that big dinner at my grandparents house when our parents come to pick us up we have this huge loud fight and when they think that they've totally lost, we fill them in on us."

"I knew I liked you for a reason. Beauty and brains."

They walked back the hotel and when they reached the front door, they put on their characters.

Tristan and Rory took the elevator up to the suite. Rory stopped and greeted both her grandparents and the DuGreys. Tristan greeted them at the same time and they gave each other a sour look. Then they each stalked to their rooms and slammed their doors.

             Emma looked to Emily who shrugged. "Breakfast is at 9 children!"

            "FINE!"

            "FINE!" 

            Each was laughing hysterically in their room. 

            At midnight, they snuck out onto the balcony. Tristan enclosed her in his arms. "That was more fun than I had anticipated."

            She leaned in and kissed him. "I couldn't stop laughing."

            "Me neither."

            "We should get to bed. We have a lot of things to see and a lot of ignoring to do." 

            "Sweet dreams Ror." She kissed him again and walked back to her room trusting that her actions spoke louder than words.


	24. The Essence of the Postcard

Sorry for the lack of update… I went out with friends to celebrate end of classes…. Let's just say it was very late for Miss Sunshine to get in and write a chapter…. Thanks for all ideas and comments and I hope that you enjoy what I come up with.

            Rory sat on the sun deck by the pool. After the scene Tristan and Rory caused at breakfast, she decided to look around the hotel and found out that the pool attached to the suite was actually open and clean. She was glad that she had taken her mother's advice and packed her swimsuit. 

            "Hey, what are you doing?" Tristan walked up the stairs and sat down next to her. 

            "Writing to everyone. I need to get these out so they'll get there before we get home. I meet what's the purpose of sending a postcard if the receiver isn't even going to get it before you get home. But then the sender always has to send the postcard on the first day and that's no fun because the sender can't really say what they've seen, they haven't seen anything yet."

            "You've thought about this at length huh?"

            She blushed and looked down at the cards. "I suppose." He leaned over and kissed her head. 

            "The 'elders' have gone to meet with some business partner of some sorts for the afternoon. Is there anything you wanted to do?"

            "Well I wanted to finish these and get them sent out, but I also wanted to take a dip in this massive, heated pool. Too much for a girl to pass up."

            "May I join you?"

            "I'm not the only one staying in the suite. Of course you can."

            "I'm just pretty sure that I won't be able to keep my hands off of you. Have I mentioned how great you look in that suit?"

            "I believe that you just did."

            "Well let me say it again. You look beautiful."

            She looked down at the strapless handkerchief type top and the navy short bottoms that went with it. "I liked it because it was kind of plain. My mom made me get the strapless top. Something about tan lines I think it was."

            He walked toward the stairs to get his suit and turned back. "God bless Lorelei Gilmore. Both of them."  

Trivoli Gardens 

            Emma and Emily sat at a shaded table in the Trivoli Café. It was located just off the side of the actual gardens and had a wonderful view. They sipped their tea while waiting for their lunch to be served. "I just can't believe this. I mean Rory has always been so even tempered."

            "Tristan can be provoking at times, but I wouldn't never believe that he was capable of aggravating Rory to that point. Breakfast was contemptible." 

            "Maybe we've pushed this thing with them as far as it will go."

            "Or maybe they're about to break. All of that frustration may be to our benefit, Emily."

            "Possibly. But I'd rather avoid another situation as the one we witnessed this morning." Emily sipped lightly. 

            Just then their lunches arrived, the conversation was forgotten, at least for the moment.

Trivoli Golf Course

            Janlen and Richard walked ahead of the caddies. The weather was perfect for a game of golf. "I have never seen Rory so upset. There was that one fight she had with her mother a while back. But I'm flabbergasted at our grandchildren's behavior." Richard shook his head. 

            "I agree. I think that they should just be forced to spend more time together. They need to learn tolerance. They were such good friends before, whatever happened between them should not have that amount of force." Janlen patted his partner's shoulder. "You tee off?" 

            Richard smiled. "It would be my pleasure."

The Streets of Rome

            Rory ran her hand through still wet hair. She and Tristan had received directions to the nearest post office, which turned out to be not so easy to find. "What did the concierge say again? Two side streets over and then straight on the main parallel street there?"

            "Yeah. Maybe we just haven't walked far enough yet."

            Rory sighed. "I just want to mail my stuff."

            "I told you that you should have just given it to the main desk. They would have taken care of it for you."

            "I guess we should just go back and do it that way." Rory turned and tried to begin the walk back to the hotel, but Tristan clutched tightly to her waist. "Excuse me."

            "We've come all this way already. Let's walk one more block and if we don't find it we'll head back."

            "Why so adamant about this now?"

            "Because there isn't anything in the world I would rather be doing than holding your hand and walking the streets of Rome, Italy." 

            She smiled and pulled him close. "You are one dorky boy."

            "One, I'm a man and two… well never mind two, I'm retarded for you. I can't deny it." 

            They resumed walking and changed the pace more to an amble. Enjoyment of the moment was what mattered. It was when they stopped searching that they found just what they were looking for… each other and of course the post office. 

            Their grandparents were back at the hotel by the time they returned. Emily looked up and saw the two walking off the elevator together. None looked happier than the other. 

            "Still haven't recovered from the scene you two caused this morning at breakfast." Rory looked at her grandmother in mock shame.

            "I'm sorry for embarrassing you grandma. It won't happen…"

            Tristan took that opportunity to interrupt. "Now Rory don't make promises we all know you can't keep." They glared at each other and Tristan walked away. 

            Rory carefully sat down next to her grandmother and placed her head on her shoulder. "Grandma, I hate boys." 

            Emily was silent for a moment and chose to ignore Rory's last comment. "We are planning on attending an opera tonight. The Italy troupe is putting on Verdi's Otello. It is an opera based on Shakespeare's Othello. Your grandfather, the Dugreys, and myself thought that since Shakespeare is a large part of your curriculum at Chilton, it would be a wonderful experience for both of you." Rory nodded.

            "I don't think that I have a dress with me that is nice enough for an opera."

            "We are going down to the hotel's dress shop at three thirty. You have five minutes to do what you need."

Five minutes later  

            When Rory and her two lady chaperones entered the store, she was immediately cooed over. "We need something elegant, sophisticated, but still comfortable for Rory." The woman in charge of store clapped and the ladies went to work. 

An hour and a hundred dresses later, Rory was fit, tailored and ready for her first opera. 


	25. Quick Author's Note Then the New Chapter

Sorry for the extremely long wait. It's been a rough month and a half, but it's personal so I hope that my readers are still with me. I'll update frequently now that I have the time. Thanks. Megan


	26. It's Rough Being A Girl Emotions Dresses...

The Inn

            Lorelei sat in the kitchen staring at her cell phone secretly willing it to ring. Sookie looked over from the opposite side of the table where she was decorating the cake for the last Christmas party of the season. 

            "Sweetie, she's in Rome. She'll call soon."

            Lorelei's head jerked up. "I wasn't waiting for my cell phone to ring. 

            Sookie smiled. "Then what have you been thinking about so hard? It wasn't my stove smoking this time."

            "I was ummmm… thinking how ridiculous it is to have a Christmas party after Christmas."

            "I whole heartedly agree, but that was your excuse half an hour ago."

            Lorelei looked at Sookie in that offended sort of way she was so good at faking. "That doesn't mean I can't still be thinking it."

            "You know it's perfectly ok to miss her. She's your daughter."

            Lorelei threw her hands up. "I gave her a detailed schedule of when I'd be home and to call there, and when I'd be here and call the Inn phone or my cell phone. Even when I'd be at Luke's and to call there, you know cell phone rule. I even changed the time it was here to the time there." Sookie nodded as Lorelei's head fell just a bit too hard onto her arms. 

            "Et um…" She and Sookie looked toward the door where Michel had just entered. "Satan, your Spawn is on the phone." He added an even deeper frown to show his complete disdain. Lorelei jumped off the stool and shoved Michel into the door so she could get through. "UGHHH! This is a three hundred dollar suit!" When he saw that no one in the kitchen truly cared he huffed and puffed back out into the lobby to complain to Lorelei about how he wanted company funded dry cleaning. 

            Rory hung up with her over zealous mother with a huge grin on her face. Though she has been a bit distracted with being in Rome and her fledgling relationship with Tristan, plus the scheme plotted against their grandparents, she deeply missed her mother. She walked to the vanity on the other side of the room and began to apply her make up for the evening. Her dress called for smoky eyes and bright lips. She wanted for once to be the one making Tristan's hormones tweak out, especially since he couldn't do anything about it. 

            She smiled to herself and then began to pout her lips and practice the sultry looks her mother had tried to teach her. 

            "Nice face." She jumped and twirled around to find Tristan's amused face staring back at her. 

            "Shut up." 

            He imitated the face she had just made. "I was told that you should meet us down stairs in the lobby. From what I can tell the units want you to make a memorable entrance and entice me that way."

            "Hunny, that face, not so good. You need practice."

            "I'd like to see better."

            "Oh you might." She got up and walked toward him with her sultry smile plastered on her face. He gulped and backed out of the room. 

            She laughed loudly and shut and locked the door in his face. 

            "That was not fair."

            "Just shows you that that face does work. Not so much on mirrors, but definitely on you."

            She heard him sigh. "I'll meet you down stairs." She turned around and gave her dress the evil eye. 

            After ten minutes of struggling by herself to zip the dress, she hooked the hanger end in the zipper hook and sighed. She had worked up a sweat in the struggle. With her jewelry in hand she walked to the elevator and headed downstairs. She stopped and then began to walk toward her party. She squeamishly moved about in her dress and the ringlet tresses that her grandmother had put in earlier swung about in frenzy. The jewelry was another melee of trouble. 

            "Rory." Her grandmother looked her up and down. "Are you ok?"

            "Well I had a feat getting this dress on without someone to zip it for me." She shrugged and let out another labored breath. 

            "Nice entrance Gilmore." Tristan looked highly amused and extremely handsome with that devilishly face painted across his face. "I don't think I could have ruined it better myself." 

            Emma gave Tristan a scolding look and wrapped an arm around Rory's waist as Emily had done on the opposite side. Escorting her to the limo while fixing the young girl's appearance, as it should have been, they comforted her saying that it could happen to anyone especially if they were nervous about their first opera. The men were left to trail behind the three graceful figures. 

            Even though Tristan was acting like a jerk, his insides were reeling at the sight of her, his girlfriend. The dress was magnificent on her. It fit every curve and line to the tee. It took all his will power not to keep staring at her. 

            In theater, the grandparents positioned it so the two teenagers sat in front and side by side. They acted indifferent to one and other during the performance and during the intermission snuck a quick kiss while the Gilmores and DuGreys went and socialized with some important person or another. 

            "You look beautiful."

            "And you do to." Rory smiled lightly.

            He brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I'm beautiful?"

            "Handsome, whatever, you are beautiful."

            "I can't say anyone has ever really told me that I'm beautiful."

            "OH MY GOD! TRISTAN YOU'RE SO HOT!" Rory flipped her hair to her other shoulder and pretended to giggle playfully. "That's the norm right?"

            "I suppose you could say that, but I swear to God you are the most beautiful thing I've ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on." He leaned over and gave her another kiss.

            "Who knew that Tristan DuGrey could be such a sap?"

            "You know that if you weren't in such a nice dress and our grandmothers wouldn't kill me for tarnishing you're exquisite appearance, you would be begging for mercy right now."

            "In your dreams."

            The lights flickered signaling that the second half of the performance would commence in just a few short moments. Tristan and Rory returned to their side of the box and watched as if they were perfect strangers.

            In the middle of the second act, Rory had the sudden urge to relieve herself. Though he pretended to protest accompanying her, Tristan "gave in" and followed her out the curtained area and out into the hall way. Rory laughed as his annoyed face drained away and was replaced with a glowing smile. He leaned down and kissed her quickly before turning and running in the opposite direction. 

            "I should probably do the same. The men's room is this way. I'll meet you back here in five."

            "Make it ten."

            "Oh I forgot. Girls have to sit down to pee."

            "You're extremely articulate in the matter aren't you?"

            "I'd say so." Rory turned and began to walk away. "Don't pee on your dress. I heard it was expensive." She stopped in her tracks, but mumbling something about men and walked away without looking back. 


	27. Resolutions

            'It's going to be 2002.' Rory laid her head back against the edge of the hot tub that was attached to the pool. Her grandparents and the DuGreys had left hours earlier to attend an 'adults only' party in one business acquaintance or another's villa in Dstia. Better for her. She was tired. She and Tristan had lately taken to sitting out on the balcony for hours after their grandparents were safely tucked in. They would talk about everything, say good night, then get up the next morning, tour the city and do the whole thing again. A moment of peace was what she needed. 

            Tristan was napping and Rory knew she should probably wake him soon. It was 11:30. Almost that time. 

            Tristan sat by the sliding door and watched his beautiful girlfriend lounge. He knew she probably had on that little strapless number that he liked so much, but the thought of something else, or in this case, nothing else, stirred his hormones in a way he knew was dangerous. The feeling ran deeper this time. He was in love and for the first time since they had reconciled he was scared. It wasn't time.

            "Hey sweetheart." Rory's head jolted up and the movement of her body caused a tidal wave of water to splash onto the patio.

            "Hi. I was just thinking about waking you up."

            "No worries. I set my alarm in case both of us fell asleep or something." 

            "Very smart of you." 

            He walked over and leaned against the edge of the tub. "So what were you doing out here all by yourself?"

            "Just thinking."

            "About?"

            "Lots of stuff. Like what exactly goes on at an adults only party, particularly in Italy." Tristan laughed. "I'm serious. My mom said I was too young to hear."

            "I'm sure your mom's version and what's really going on are two completely different things."

            "We can hope so." Rory laid her head back again and looked at the stars. 

            "Is something the matter?" 

            "No. I was trying to make resolutions, but they all seemed so vapid, empty. Stuff I know I'd never keep. Have you thought of any?"

            "Yeah, one."

            "What's that?" She looked up and smiled.

            "I can't tell you or it won't come true."

            "That's just for wishes. Out with it."

            "Well I suppose…" He placed his arms around her shoulders. "It's my resolution to make this thing between work, the best that it can. Rory, I wake up in the morning and I think 'she's mine' and my breath catches in my throat and my heart skips a beat. I have feelings that I can't explain. It's my resolution to make you happy."

            Rory smiled into his arms and blushed deeply. If someone had told her that that cocky bastard she had met on her first day at Chilton would someday hold her in Italy and resolved to make it his purpose to make her happy, she would have laughed in their face. "I like that resolution."

            "I love you. Don't say it back, not yet." She turned around and looked at him questioningly. "I want that to fully sink in. I love you so much." 

            They sat there for a long time. Neither really knew how long or cared. When Rory finally moved to kiss him, somewhere the fireworks of a new year lit up the sky. "Happy New Year Tris." Then she pushed him into the pool.


	28. Things Set Into Motion

Thanks for the reviews. Last night I just really had the urge to write. I know it wasn't much but I was on my way out so I concluded fast. Anyway here's the next installment. 

            Lorelei shifted from one foot to the other waiting in front Rory's arrival gate. The plane had had an arrival time of 5:37, but it was now 6:08 and she was getting very impatient. From what her mother had told her, the plan had been a complete bust. Rory and Tristan had regressed even further. They were throwing things at breakfast, causing scenes at the opera, and both grandparents had even agreed the leave the two of them at the hotel on New Years in case they started with each other in front of important people. Emily had said the only time they agreed to disagree was when they went touring the city together. 

            Lorelei also knew her daughter well enough to know something was up. Rory was way too level headed, even when heart broken to pick fights, especially in front of her grandparents. 

            "Flight 786 from Rome, Italy will now be landing." After another ten minute wait, she saw Rory walking up the hallway." She ran and started banging on the window trying to get her attention. When that didn't work she tried to run down the hallway and was restrained by two burly guards.

            "RORY!"

            "MOM!" Rory spotted her mom in the arms of the two guards and laughed. Keeping with the humor, she walked up and began a conversation with the two. "So boys, you looking to keep my mom? I mean I was thinking of selling her, but I don't know about giving her away." 

            "And here I was so excited to see you and you're thinking of selling me. Did my endless hours of labor mean nothing to you?"

            Rory pretended to think about it for a second and shrugged. "Not really." 

            Finally catching onto the joke, the guards let her go and the two Gilmores hugged tightly. "I missed you, you little rat."

            "I missed you too Mommy."

            "Oh you love me when the guards are gone." 

            "I don't want to claim you if you did something really wrong." Rory lightly nudged her mom as the rest of the party joined them.

            "Honestly Lorelei, you couldn't have just gone to the house and waited with the DuGreys like a normal person."

"Hello to you to mother. No I couldn't wait. I have not seen my daughter in two weeks and that is the longest time I have ever been away my baby. Hello Dad, Mr. and Mrs. DuGrey, Tristan." 

They all replied.             

Rory and Lorelei followed behind the limo all the way back to the Gilmore Mansion.

"So Ror, what's going on with you and hottie Tristan?"

"Absolutely not a thing. I can't believe I was ever so upset about that jerk. He is exactly what I considered him to be the first time I met him."

"What happened to everything that we've gone through the past month?"

"It's nothing. I don't even want to think about it anymore."

"Hunny…"

"Mom, please."

"OK fine."

The moment Rory and Tristan were alone they burst out laughing. "They are all so upset."

"My mom totally suspects something though. She knows me too well."

"It was so hard watching you two talk to those guards and not laughing. You guys kill me."

"OK we gotta get back out there."

"You ready? Serious face?"

Rory gave him her practiced serious face and he started to crack up again. "What? You said serious face." 

"And you do it so well." He smushed her face between his hands and kissed her puckered lips. "So cute." He walked away shaking his head leaving her to ponder what he found so funny. Either way it was time to blow the lid off this popsicle stand. 


	29. I scream, you scream, we all scream and ...

Long time again… ooops. Anyway, here it is. The story is almost complete.

            Everyone sat down to the dinner that Emily had meticulously dictated to the current maid over the airplane phone. "For what that telephone costs, this meal better be perfect. I'm so happy everyone's here." Emily smiled at her husband that it was somewhat less brilliant than usual, especially in the presence of company. But it seemed to carry from one to the next with the exception of Tristan and Rory who acted oblivious. 

            Salads and appetizers were served without much conversation other than polite business talk. 

            It wasn't until the main course arrived that the discussion shifted to closer topics. Mia, Tristan's mom, was the first to bring it up. "I was so sick with worry with Rory and Tristan touring the city by themselves…"

            "They are perfectly capable of taking good care of each other Mia." Janlen glanced at his daughter-in-law affectionately. 

            "What I meant to say Dad is that I didn't want them to run into that terrible boy, Gino. He does go to school in Rome. After everything that happened, I wouldn't want there to be a scene. Tristan makes enough of them in America. He doesn't need to start in foreign countries. Especially if we want him to have a strong international group of friends later on life." She gave her son's hand a squeeze, which he replied to with a half-hearted sneer. 

            "Thanks Mom."

            "He sounds like me when I was a teenager." Lorelei said encouragingly holding her wine glass up ready for another sip. Everyone went silence and looked at her like she had two heads while Rory just shook her head trying not to laugh. "Huh… I guess that wasn't the best thing to say."

            Rory gave a quick mischievous look to Tristan that went unnoticed by anyone else. They had all dug back into the dinner trying to avoid Lorelei's comment. "See now I would have liked to see Gino again." Everyone again looked up.

            "Rory darling," Lorelei patted her forehead to see if there were any signs of fevering, "It's Mommy. You've lost touch with reality." Rory just smiled and took another bite of her potatoes noting satisfactorily how Tristan's knuckles turned white gripping he had on his fork.

            "I would have liked to give him a few light slams against a brick wall."

            "Here, here." Lorelei lifted her wine and drank deeply. 

            Emily glared at Lorelei. "Do you two think we can keep the violence to a minimal since we have guests?"

            "Sorry Grandma. I suppose I should be more charitable, especially with witnesses in the room." Everyone smiled and continued to eat. 

            When dessert rolled around, Tristan and Rory exchanged the signal for the grand finale. In honor of a casual evening, homemade ice cream and hot fudge were served to the nine diners. 

            "So how many lady callers did I have while I was gone?" Tristan looked from parent to parent looking for an answer. 

            "They're all written down at home son." Janlen, Jr. looked at his son seriously.

            "I'm just looking for an estimate. I want to know how busy I'm going to be when I get home."

            Rory glared at him. "Only you could make a business out of crushing girls hearts. Bastard." 

            "Lorelei Leigh! How rude." Emily set down her spoon. "I'm so…."

            "At least I'm not a stuck up hag that won't give anything but books the time of day."

            "Tristan Janlen DuGrey! Apologize." Emma followed suit and put down her spoon. Everyone but Lorelei had stopped eating her ice cream. She was now holding hers close to her mouth and shoveling it in as if she were watching a suspenseful soap opera and it was in the last five minutes, not knowing if they would show what was to come and drag it out. 

            In a mila-second, there was ice cream all down Rory's front and in her hair. She had tried to brace herself, but it took every single amount of self-control not to laugh. Instead of laughing, she scooped out a wad of hers and threw it right back then bolted out of the room with Tristan hot on her trail. She could hear everyone now screaming at them and one and other, but she imagined her mother was still watching in fascination. In the atrium that led to the gardens, she stopped in front of the newly installed fountain and seconds later had another handful of ice cream in her face. She laughed. "That was NOT part of the plan."

            "I know. But now you look so good, I could eat you." He wrapped his arms around her and licked her cheek. "Mmm, good." 

            "Hmm-hmm." Six very infuriated adults and Lorelei (with her dish in hand) stand in a line in front of the couple. 

            "Well, I don't know what to say." Emma and Emily looked at one and other. 

            "Well, Grandma G and Grandma D it looks like we've all been had." Lorelei had finally taken the time to say something.  

            "Mom's right. Tristan and I planned this." 

            With that Tristan spilled out an explanation feeling very satisfied with the results. "In conclusion, Rory and I would like to say that though we appreciate the annoying effort, you all need to take a rest on the match making business… And we're together." 

            When all the anger and then the wooing and ahhing at their new relationship was concluded, Tristan and Rory were left in the atrium alone while the adults convened in the sitting room for coffee. "So cat's out of the bag. What are we gonna do for fun now Trisy?"

            "Watch it missy. I'm still not happy with you about that unplanned Gino comment." 

            She slid off her shoes, stepped into the fountain, and dunked her head. "That was sticky." Then sat on the edge and continued to dip her feet in hair dripping in her face and down her dress. "We could always cause trouble at Chilton. The Headmaster would love it. Though your fans may be very disappointed."

            "Everyone knows we have an ongoing thing. Plus I want everyone to know how much I love you and that you're off-limits."

            "Oh am I?"

            "Yes. You are." He rolled up his pant legs after slipped out of his shoes and socks cupping water in his hands to wash his face. "What did you have in mind out of curiosity?"

            "Dunno." She looked up and smiled. 

He pushed the hair out of her eyes and leaned into kiss her softly. "I want to be able to do that any time during the day everyday. So maybe we could stage a fight every week or something. Just to keep it fun and give us a reason to make up."

In the car of the way home, Rory gave the story to Lorelei in the unabridged version that had not been given to the grandparents.

"I knew something was up and I couldn't put my finger on it. That was the most entertaining dinner I've ever had in that house."

            "Glad I could be of service." 

            "So you're with the bad boy."

            Rory looked out the window and smiled to herself. Yes, she was.

            On Monday, Tristan picked her up and drove amicably to school. He opened her door and carried her backpack for her. Looks of suspicion amongst other things were darted their way as they walked into Chilton hand in hand. Five minutes later suspicions were confirmed:

Tristan DuGrey had Rory Gilmore pinned against a locker in an iron-grip lip-lock. 

Some said it was about time. Others (mostly Tristan's adoring fans) said it wouldn't last. They of course knew it was when in Rome.

THE END

OK so that was kinda sucky for an ending but it was really bothering me not having it finished. I hope you liked it anyway.  


End file.
